Double Trouble 2 In den Händen des Schicksals
by Arielen
Summary: Direkte Fortsetzung zu Double Trouble. Erneut geht John Sheppard auf der Erde durch die Hölle. Was er diesmal erlebt ist schlimmer als die Wraith oder Kolya, dessen Schicksal sich auch erfüllt. Dramatisches SGA Profiler Crossover. COMPLETE
1. Neue Mitspieler

Titel: In den Händen des Schicksals/In the Hands of Fate (Doppelter Ärger/Double Trouble 2)

Autor: Kris

Rating: PG-13

**Inhalt:**

Dies ist die direkte Fortsetzung von „Doppelter Ärger"/„Double Trouble", da die Geschichte förmlich nach einer Weiterführung schrie. Acastus Kolya und John Sheppard haben nach ihrem wilden Abenteuer auf der Erde mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart zu kämpfen und dürfen beide noch einmal durch die Hölle gehen, auch wenn es für einen zunächst nicht danach aussieht.

Erfreut darüber sind vor allem diejenigen, die sich überraschend in das Spiel einmischen, weil sie ihre eigenen Pläne mit den beiden haben...

Und auch das Profiler-Team, ist noch einmal gefordert, einen topaktuellen Serienmörder-Fall aufzuklären, bevor jemand das Leben verliert. Diesmal ist neben Rachel Burke und Bailey Malone auch John Grant dabei.

**Anmerkung:**

Wie schon „Doppelter Ärger" ist auch diese Geschichte in der dritten Staffel nach Ep.7 „Common Ground" angesiedelt und mit einer kleinen aber feinen Verbindung zu Ep. 13 „Irresponsible" ausgestattet, ohne letztere jedoch zu spoilern. J

**Disclaimer:**

Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Ähnliches trifft auf Profiler und seine Produzenten und Lizenznehmer zu, die mir zur Zeit entfallen sind.

Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Im geostationären Orbit über der Erde in einem getarnten Schiff  
Mittwoch, nach 17.00 Uhr**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Nein!" Mit einem Wutschrei hob Acastus Kolya den Kopf – doch zu spät. Grelles, weißes Licht, aus dem sich metallene Ringe schälten erfassten ihm bereits, ein unangenehmer Sog schien ihn in tausend Stücke zu zerreißen.

Wer wagte es jetzt, seinem Kampf mit Sheppard ein Ende zu setzen? Zorn durchpulste ihn, der auch noch andauerte, als seine Reise ein jähes Ende hatte.

Ehe er sich versah, befand er sich in einem nüchternen Raum aus Metall. Schriftzeichen, die er nicht entziffern konnte, bedeckten die Wände. Sofort versuchte er auf die Beine zu kommen, doch da packten ihn schon kräftige Hände und zerrten ihn auf die Beine. Der Griff der beiden archaisch gekleidete Männer war eisern – fast so stark wie der von Wraith-Drohnen.

Und doch würde er nicht so einfach aufgeben und sich wie ein Tier zur Schlachtbank führen lassen. Er setzte sich zu Wehr und die Wut verlieh ihm ungeahnte Kräfte – leider doch nicht genug, um gegen seine Wächter anzukommen. Sie zeigten sich nicht einmal sonderlich beeindruckt von seinen Tritten.

Der Genii-Commander holte tief Luft und schaltete wieder um. Physischer Widerstand hatte also keinen Sinn. Also gab er seinen Widerstand auf und ließ er es zu, dass die Männer ihn aus dem Raum und durch einen kurzen Gang führten. Mit jedem seiner Blicke versuchte er sich Detail einzuprägen, die ihm bei einer späteren Flucht helfen sollten.

Wo war er hier? Das Vibrieren unter seinen Füßen und das Summen verrieten ihm, dass sich der Ort in Bewegung befand. Konnte das hier ein Raumschiff sein? Wenn dann gehörte es zu einem ganz anderen Volk, das er bisher noch nicht kennengelernt hatte, und dass er nicht verstand. Einerseits spürte er das Wirken von Technik, andererseits war die Umgebung, in der er sich aufhielt mehr als barbarisch. Welcher Wahnsinnige benutzte offenes Feuer um die Gänge und Räume zu erleuchten?

‚Ich darf nicht vergessen, wohin es mich verschlagen hat. Ich bin nicht mehr unter heimatlichen Sternen. Und das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sich hier barbarische mit hochtechnischen Elementen mischen. Wie war das mit der Hütte, in der ich die letzten Tage verbracht habe? Wie passt diese in das Bild der Welt, auf die mich der Sturm gebracht hat?.' Acastus Kolya presste seine Lippen aufeinander.

Die Männer schoben ihn unsanft in einen Raum, der von zwei breiten Sesseln und einer Konsole beherrscht wurde. Dahinter befand sich ein Fenster. Er konnte einen blau und weiß schimmernden Planeten am unteren Rand erkennen und darüber einen Sternenhimmel von ungewohnter Dichte.

„Hier ist der Gefangene, hohe Gebieterin!"

Im Gegensatz zu seinen Bewachern trug die Frau, die sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Sessel erhob, die Kleidung der Menschen des Planeten unter ihnen. Aber war sie wirklich eine von ihnen? Ihre Augen wurden schmal, dann begannen sie zu leuchten. „Das ist nicht der Mann, den ich erwartet habe", sagte sie mit ungewöhnlich dunkler Stimme. „Das ist nicht Lt. Colonel Sheppard."

„Hohe Gebieterin, es war uns nur möglich diesen ..."

Mit einer barschen Geste gebot sie den Männern schweigen. „Dieser Tauri erscheint mir eher nutzlos. „Sie trat einen Schritt näher und musterte ihn genauer. „Und doch ist etwas Ungewöhnliches und Interessantes an ihm."

Kolya starrte sie unverwandt an. Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Etwas an der Frau erinnerte ihn an die Wraith, mochten es nun die leuchtenden Augen sein – oder ihre deutlich zu spürende unangenehme Aura. „Auf die Knie mit ihm!"

Seine Wächter brauchten eine Weile, um ihn in die demütigende Position zu zwingen. Dann erst hob die Frau ihre Hand. Aus einem daran befestigten Gerät schoss ein heller Lichtstrahl, den sie auf Kolyas Stirn richtete.

Der Genii Commander stöhnte. Nicht nur, dass ihn das Gleißen blendete, es drang durch die Haut und Knochen seines Schädels wie ein Messer. Doch anstatt zu töten übte es Zwang auf ihn aus.

Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Nein, sie durfte nicht, sie sollte nicht... er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken las wie ein Wraith.

„Du wirst mir sagen woher du kommst, und wer du bist."

Das würde er zu verhindern wissen.

Oder auch nicht.

Er war Acastus Kolya. Kammandant der Streitkräfte der Genii und bis vor kurzem der zweite Mann hinter Chief Cowen. Er hatte auf seine Weile Kontrolle über das Volk ausgeübt um es gegen die Wraith zu verteidigen und wieder zur bedeutendsten Rasse neben den Wraith zu machen. Doch dann waren die Fremden aufgetaucht, deren Technik noch etwas weiterentwickelt war als die der Genii. Und sie hatten nach und nach seine Pläne zur Machtergreifung durchkreuzt und vielen guten Männern der Genii das Leben gekostet. Vor allem einer von ihnen ... John Sheppard. Durch diesen Bastard waren die letzten Missionen gescheitert und hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er in Cowens Schussfeld geraten war und die Genii ihn zum Renegaten erklärt hatten. Vor allem nachdem ein anderer den ihm rechtmäßig zustehenden Platz eingenommen hatte: Ladon Radim.

_Noch einmal hatte er versucht, alles zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden und die neuen Lantianer zu erpressen, aber erneut hatte dieser verfluchte Sheppard den Spieß umgedreht und sich wider Erwarten aus der Opferrolle befreit, die er ihm zugedacht hatte. Nein, ab jetzt würde er diesem Mann keine Gnade mehr zugestehen. Jemand, der es auch noch schaffte, sich mit einem Wraith zu verbünden, musste endgültig aus dem Weg geräumt werden._

‚Nein. Nicht weiter... Es ist genug!'

Kolya warf den Kopf zurück, aber der Schmerz blieb und zwang ihn wieder auf sie und das Licht zu blicken. Sie drang sie bis zu den Innersten seiner Gedanken vor und wühlte in ihnen herum. Sie kannte dabei keine Rücksicht.

„Sehr interessant. Vielleicht lasse ich dich ja doch noch am Leben. Du bist wirklich ein erstaunlicher Tauri, und es ist die Zeit wert, sich noch ein wenig weiter mit dir zu beschäftigen."

Was meinte sie damit? Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn sie verstärkte ihre Folter. Kolya stöhnte und rang nach Luft.

Ihre beißende Stimme war das einzige, was ihn nun noch in einer Welt voller Schmerzen erreichte...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In einen Vorort von Denver  
Donnerstag, 2.30 Uhr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Er schreckte zusammen, als eine Sirene nur eine Straße von seinem Block entfernt aufheulte. Waren sie ihm schon auf der Spur? Für einen Moment spannte er sich an, dann ließ er jedoch die Luft wieder pfeifend aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Nein. Die Sirene entfernte sich wieder. So wie immer, seit er in dem Wohnblock lebte. Es war doch nicht so dumm gewesen, sich in eine Gegend zurück zu ziehen, in der nicht der Abschaum lebte, sondern ganz normale Bürger ihre Wohnungen hatten, denn auch die verschlossen ihre Türen und Sinne vor dem, was sie nicht verstehen konnten und wollten.

Trotzdem dachte er einen Moment verärgert an seinen gestrigen Fehler. Er hätte dem zeternden Hundesohn im Wald das Fotohandy wegnehmen und nicht nur aus der Hand schlagen solle. Aber die Verfolger waren zu dicht hinter ihnen gewesen. Jede weitere Verzögerung hätte den Vorsprung seiner Begleiter und den seinen nur vermindert und sie in die Falle laufen lassen. Und dann wären sie alle in Erklärungsnot geraten, denn ihre Auftraggeber hätten sie fallen lassen wie heiße Kartoffeln.

Bestimmt war der Speicherchip schon durch den Schlag in Mitleidenschaft geraten. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie empfindlich die modernen Geräte waren. Und wie unsauber vor allem die Handys arbeiteten. Deshalb hatte er sich letztendlich doch lieber eine Digitalkamera zugelegt.

Er lächelte. Selbst wenn sie den Speicherchip fanden und seinen Inhalt rekonstruieren konnten, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass sie ihn identifizieren konnten. Und wenn, dann würden sie mit Sicherheit dazu zu lange brauchen. Technisch war das FBI sicher noch nicht so weit - und die Wunder würden eher auf seiner Seite sein. Er hatte genug Zeit, um seine Pläne durchzuführen und würde dennoch über alle Berge sein, ehe sie ihm auf die Schliche kamen.

Zufrieden nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus der Saftflasche. Auf Alkohol verzichtete er, denn er wollte bei klarem Verstand bleiben. Nein, er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Schließlich war es ihm bisher immer gelungen, seine Spuren zu verwischen, und das letzte Mal wo er in die Schar der Verdächtigen geraten war, lag über fünfzehn Jahre zurück. Damals in Boston hatte er einmal einen dummen Fehler begangen, danach nie wieder.

Sorgsam ließ er weitere Habseligkeiten in seiner Sporttasche verschwinden.

Vielleicht war unvorsichtig gewesen noch einmal hierhin zurück zu kommen, aber er hatte es einfach tun müssen, um seine Trophäen mit zu nehmen. Liebevoll strich er über eine alte hölzerne Schatulle – dem Erbe und Vermächtnis seiner Großmutter - in der es klapperte. Die moderne Technik machte es doch um so leichter, seine Sammlung mit sich zu nehmen. Früher war es immer ein Problem gewesen, die Videobänder mit sich herum zu schleppen, in den letzten Jahren hatte er sie nach und nach auf DVD's überspielt.

Als nächstes angelte er nach einer Mappe, die auf der wurmstichigen Kommode des vollmöblierten Zimmers lag und fluchte, als ihm der Plastikhefter zu Boden fiel und sich Teile seines Inhaltes auf dem Boden verteilte. Schnell rutschte er vom Sofa auf die Knie und sammelte die Schriftstücke und Fotos vom Boden auf.

Als er seine Hand unter das Sofa schob, um nachzufühlen, ob dort noch etwas lag, zog er sie gleich wieder angewidert zurück und wischte die klebrige Schmiere an dem abgewetzten Polster ab. Er unterdrückte einen Würgereiz. Nein, da musste er nicht noch einmal drunter greifen.

Für einen Moment hielt er eines der Fotos ins Licht. „Wir kriegen dich schon noch", murmelte selbstvergessen und starrte auf das Bild eines Mannes mit strubbeligen dunklen Haaren, der eine Fliegerjacke der Air-Force trug."Ich bekomme dich schon noch in meine Hände." Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Und ich werde dich vom Einfluss der dreckigen Aliens befreien."

Es gab Dinge, die wussten auch seine Kollegen vom Trust nicht. Und sie würden es niemals erfahren. Deshalb kam es ihm zupass, dass sie sich getrennt hatten, um es möglichen Verfolgern schwerer zu machen, sie aufzuspüren.

Er grinste in sich hinein. Ja, er war immer gut darin gewesen, nur die Hälfte von dem offen zu legen, was er fühlte und dachte, selbst als sie ihn bei der Aufnahme in den NID auf Herz und Nieren geprüft hatten. Darauf hatten ihn die zwei Jahre seines Exils in Mexiko vorbereitet, in denen er durch die „Kinder des Herrn" in Gott geruht hatte.

Und dann – nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem jungen Mann, der behauptet hatte, von Außerirdischen entführt worden zu sein, und den er von seiner Seelenqual erlöst hatte, waren die Stimmen zurück gekehrt und hatten ihm befohlen, in die Staaten zurück zu kehren.

Durch die geheime Organisation, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die Menschen vor dem verderblichen Einfluss der Fremden zu schützen, waren seine Möglichkeiten ins Unendliche gewachsen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer bösartigen Grimasse. Durch sie hatte er endlich ungestraft tun können, zu dem ihn die Engel des Herrn berufen hatten.

„Und tilge die vom Antlitz der Erde, die in den Pfaden der Teufel wandeln, die von den Sternen kommen. Denn nicht länger soll sich die böse Saat unter den Menschen verbreiten und ihre Herzen erfüllen. So spricht der Herr, befreie die von der Knechtschaft des Bösen, die sich der Finsternis geöffnet haben und sie in sich tragen: In ihrem Herzen, ihrer Seele, ihrem Blut und ihrem Geist", sprach er das aus, was ihn seit seiner Kindheit tief bewegt hatte.

Es waren sein Erbe und seine Mission.

Seine Großmutter hatte ihn alles gelehrt was er wissen musste und ihm den Weg geebnet. Sie war nun eine von den Engeln, die ihm den richtigen Weg wies.

Noch einmal blickte er auf das Foto. „Du bist nicht auf Nimmerwiedersehen aus meinem Zugriff verschwunden, John Sheppard."

Zum Glück war er in den letzten beiden Jahren der Verbindungsmann zu den Spitzeln gewesen, die der Trust unter dem Personal von Cheyenne Mountain und dem Militärhospital in Colorado Springs eingeschleust hatte. Also würde er gleich morgen früh seine Verbindungen spielen lassen.

Die Vorfreude stieg in ihm auf, denn er hatte schon eine ganz bestimmte Vorstellung, wie er den Lt. Colonel von dem Einfluss der außerirdischen Teufel befreien würde. Und das würde befreiender sein als die schnelle Liquidierung seines letzten Opfers.

Dr. Granger hatte gar nicht die Zeit bekommen, Reue zu empfinden. Diesmal würde er sich die Zeit dazu nehmen, seinem Opfer den rechten Weg zu weisen. Immerhin unterhielt der Trust einen geeigneten Ort in Colorado Springs, auf den so schnell niemand kommen würde, und wo er ihn hinbringen konnte. Dort...

Später. Über die Details konnte er sich Gedanken auf der Fahrt nach Colorado Springs machen.

Er stand auf und schulterte die Sporttasche. Nachdem er auch noch den Schweren Koffer mit seinem Laptop und der Fotoausrüstung aufgenommen hatte, blickte er sich in seinem Raum um. Das Stativ und noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten hatte er bereits im Wagen, und den Rest seiner Habseligkeiten benötigte er nicht mehr.


	2. Neue Erkenntnisse in einem alten Fall

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Denver Memorial, Krankenzimmer von Dr. Tom Arquette  
Donnerstag, 14.30 Uhr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Es tut mir leid, ich darf nichts mehr zu dem Fall sagen!" Tom Arquette hob die Hände und sah Rachel Burke bedauernd an. „Heute morgen waren zwei Offiziere von der Air Force und ein Agent der NID hier. Sie befragten mich und danach musste ich eine offizielle Erklärung unterschreiben, Schweigen über die Sache zu bewahren. Die Polizei ist informiert."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Die sind schneller und gründlicher als ich dachte." Rachel Burke seufzte und zuckte zusammen, als John Grant in den Raum trat.

Er schien die letzten Worte gehört zu haben. „Stell dir vor, dass hätte ich dir auch sagen können. Was meinst du wie oft uns früher beim FBI ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde, wenn wir in fremden Gefilden wilderten? Die Army oder die Homeland Security sind da ziemlich rigoros. Und die lassen sowohl das FBI wie auch die Polizei regelmäßig dumm da stehen, weil sie die Akten auf Nimmerwiedersehen einziehen. Ich habe mir ein paar Leuten hier sagen lassen, dass das seit einigen Jahren sogar Normalzustand in Colorado Springs geworden zu sein scheint." Er lachte. „Muss wohl an der Nähe zu der streng geheimen Basis Cheyenne Mountain liegen. Ich nehme an, Bailey hat heute morgen auch schon entsprechende Anweisungen bekommen."

„Ja, ich habe ihn, als ich ging, fluchen gehört. Alles was mit diesem Lt. Colonel John Sheppard von der Air Force zusammen hängt , steht unter Verschluss und muss dem zuständigen Stellen ausgehändigt werden. Wir konnten den Fall des Bombenlegers zwar aufklären..." Sie blickte bedauernd auf Tom und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Aber die Entführung ist der Zuständigkeit der Polizei und des FBI entzogen worden."

„Das ist wohl der Lauf der Dinge!" Tom grinste schief. „Ich hoffe, sie kriegen den Kerl, der mich so zugerichtet hat. Schade, dass ich nun nicht mehr in den Genuss komme, noch ein paar Wörtchen mit meinem Doppelgänger zu reden, und ihn zu fragen, mit was für seltsamen Leuten er es sich da verscherzt hat."

Rachels Lippen zuckten. Für einem Moment sahen sich die beiden an. Im nächsten Moment zuckten sie zusammen und John nahm das Handy aus der Manteltasche. „Tut mir leid ...Ja, hier ist John Grant!"

Er lauschte aufmerksam. Rachel zog ihre Hand von Toms Arm zurück, als sie bemerkte, wie das Gesicht ihres Kollegen immer ernster wurde. „Ja, ich habe verstanden. Wir kommen sofort ins Büro zurück." Dann nahm er das Mobiltelefon vom Ohr und schaltete aus. „Es tut mir leid, euch Turteltauben zu trennen, aber Bailey möchte, dass wir sofort ins FBI-Büro zurück kommen, Rachel. Es geht um den Granger-Fall."

„Daran hast du doch gearbeitet, während wir hier beschäftigt waren."

„Ja. Aber offensichtlich haben sich neue Spuren ergeben, die hier nach Denver führen."

Rachel Burke nickte und blickte dann Tom Arquette an, der sie anlächelte. „War schön, dich noch mal wieder zu sehen, Rachel. Wenn du noch mal Zeit haben solltest, du weißt ja, wo ich bin. Ein paar Tage wollen die mich hier schon noch behalten..." Er wirkte jetzt sehr müde und erschöpft.

„Ja, ich werde daran denken. Wenn ich Zeit erübrigen kann, dann schaue ich noch einmal vorbei." Rachel Burke beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Auf Wiedersehen, Tom." Sie lächelte, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn wohl nicht mehr besuchen würde.

Das Gespräch mit ihm, bevor John aufgetaucht war hatte zu viele bittere Erinnerungen und den Schmerz über den Tod ihres Bruders Danny aufgewühlt. Und sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie ihn nun, nach all diesen Jahren nicht mehr als Freund betrachten konnte, allenfalls als Bekannten. Daher hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, diese Bekanntschaft aufzufrischen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FBI-Büro, Denver  
Donnerstag 13.30-15.00 Uhr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

‚Ich hasse es, einen Fall entzogen zu bekommen.' Auch wenn er sich in seinen langen Dienstjahren daran gewöhnt hatte, das es dann und wann geschehen konnte, war es immer noch ärgerlich genug. Vor allem nach dem, was Rachel und er bei ihrem letzten Fall erlebt hatten.

Deshalb hatte er sich nach dem Besuch des Army-Geheimdienstes und der Homeland Security mit dem Granger-Fall abzulenken versucht. John hatte die neuen Indizien und Fotos vom Tatort mitgebracht, aber keine weiteren Erkenntnisse.

Missmutig blätterte er durch die Akte.

Dr. Granger hatte mehrere Bücher publiziert, in denen er versucht hatte, das Wirken von Außerirdischen auf der Erde nachzuweisen. Gerade in seinem letzten schien er darauf hin gewiesen zu haben, dass es damit immer noch nicht vorbei sei. Dabei hatte er sich auf die etwa zwei Jahre zurückliegenden Medienauftritte des Industriellen Colson gestützt, in denen dieser behauptet hatte, Beweise für eine Raumschlacht über der Antarktis und die Existenz der Roswell-Aliens zu haben. Der FBI-Techniker hatte ihm entsprechende Webseiten gezeigt, die den Inhalt immer noch wiedergaben, auch wenn die Veröffentlichungen von Colson-Industries schon längst zurückgerufen und der Firmenbesitzer seither unauffindbar war. Auch dort schien die Army ihre Finger mit im Spiel gehabt zu haben.

Grangers Buch hatte offensichtlich neues Öl auf das Feuer gegossen. Die Diskussion war wieder aufgeflammt. Und auch Bailey war inzwischen geneigt...

‚Du hast genug Gedanken darauf verschwendet.' Mit dieser Ermahnung kehrte er zurück zum eigentlichen Fall. Dr. Granger war von einen Freund Tage nach seinem Tod in der eigenen Wohnung aufgefunden worden. Der Mörder hatte ihn mit einem schweren Beruhigungsmittel kaltgestellt. Zum Tode durch Ersticken hatten Seiten seiner Bücher, die der Täter ihm in die Kehle gestopft hatte, geführt. Und Kratzer auf dem empfindlichen Parkett des Zimmerbodens deuteten darauf hin, dass der Sterbende bei seinem Todeskampf gefilmt worden war.

Der Mord trug damit die Handschrift eines Serienkillers, der mit kurzen Unterbrechungen seit zwanzig Jahren mordete. Seine Opfer entstammten allen gesellschaftlichen Schichten – unter anderem ein Cowboy aus Nevada, eine Prostituierte aus den Slums von New Orleans, ein Geschäftsmann aus Boston, ein Drogendealer aus New York oder ein Hotelbesitzer in Miami. Alle hatten jedoch eine Gemeinsamkeit: Sie waren durch die Klatschpresse aufgefallen, weil sie mehrfach über ihre Begegnungen mit Aliens berichtet hatten.

Nachdenklich er zog die Kopie eines alten, sehr blassen Fotos aus der Akte. Das Original hatte durch einen Brand im Bostoner Archiv schon längst das Zeitliche gesegnet. Es war der einzige Hinweis, den sie auf den Täter hatten. Vor fünfzehn Jahren hatte er zu den Verdächtigen gehört, hatte sich aber entlasten können. Seither fehlte jede Spur von ihm. Niemand hatte seither mehr den Namen ‚Daniel Hiob Reardon' und die dazugehörige Sozialversicherungsnummer benutzt.

Dann schreckte er plötzlich auf. Jemand stand hinter ihm und beugte sich nun überrascht vor. Unangenehm berührt wollte der Profiler aufbrausen, doch dann erkannte er, wer es war.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Sir." Der Techniker deutete auf die Kopie. „Darf ich mir das mal eben ausleihen?"

„Warum?" Bailey musterte ihn erstaunt. „Was ist damit?"

„Das sieht... Ach, kommen Sie einfach mal mit, Mr. Malone."

Bailey begleitete den Techniker neugierig zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Nachdem dieser bereits im Fall des Bombenlegers gute Arbeit geleistet und entscheidende Hinweise gefunden hatte, vertraute er dessen Gespür. Der Mann scannte die Kopie, dann gab er ihm das Blatt sofort wieder zurück. Er schaltete wieder zurück auf das Fenster in dem er ein Bild bearbeitet hatte.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, den Inhalt des Speicherchips zu rekonstruieren, den unsere Leute aus einem Handy entfernt haben. Ein Spaziergänger hat ganz offensichtlich die Unbekannten fotografiert, die bei der Ermittlung gegen den Bombenleger in den Sperrbezirk eingedrungen waren. Ich wollte rekonstruieren, ob vielleicht einer davon auf unseren Fahndungslisten steht."

Bailey legte den Kopf schief. „Und?"

Der Techniker benutzte das Programm, um das kleine Bild in schlechter Auflösung so aufzuwerten, dass man schließlich mehr als nur Pixel sah. Wenn auch etwas unscharf zeichneten sich zwei halbe und ein ganzes Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm ab. Er benutzte einen Ausschnitt um noch etwas an der Qualität zu arbeiten, dann schien er zufrieden zu sein. Als nächstes stellte er dem so gewonnenen Bild den Scan der Kopie gegenüber.

Bailey zog scharf die Luft ein.

Er verglich die beiden Gesichter aufmerksam miteinander. Fünfzehn Jahre hatten ihre Spuren in dem Gesicht des Mannes hinterlassen, aber es konnte keinen Zweifel geben. Das war der Verdächtige von damals. Das konnte kein Zufall sein.

„Machen sie mir bitte einen Ausdruck davon." Bailey blieb äußerlich ruhig, innerlich war er erleichtert, endlich wieder einen neuen Ansatz in diesem Fall zu haben.

„Natürlich, Sir." Der Techniker grinste und drückte ein paar Tasten. Summend schaltete sich der Laserdrucker in seiner Nähe an und spuckte nach kurzer Zeit ein fein auflösendes Foto aus.

„Ich werde die Ähnlichkeit noch mittels entsprechender Programm überprüfen und dann einen Suchlauf in den Einwohnermeldeämtern und Verbrecherkarteien des Staates Colorado laufen lassen, aber das wird naturgemäß einige Stunden dauern. Vielleicht besteht der unwahrscheinliche Fall, dass der Mann sogar hier gemeldet ist."

„Danke." Bailey nickte und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. Als nächstes nahm er sein Mobiltelefon und wählte die Nummer von John Grant.

* * *

„Du hast neue Erkenntnisse im Fall Granger? Wie denn das? Ich dachte, ich hätte alles mitgebracht." John Grant stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch und sah Bailey Malone abwartend an. Rachel trat an seine Seite. Sie wirkte ebenfalls sehr neugierig. 

Malone lächelte unergründlich. „Ja. Wir haben einen möglichen Verdächtigen, und es ist kein Unbekannter. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Mord an dem Geschäftsmann James Cameron Breckenridge aus Boston?"

„Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich. Das war doch so ziemlich einer der ersten Morde nach dem Schema dieses Serientäters!" John runzelte die Stirn. Sein Vorgesetzter nahm indessen die alte Kopie und das frische Foto aus der Akte und legte beide nebeneinander auf den Tisch.

Grant stutzte und grinste dann. Er tippte auf das neue Bild. „Sieh an, die Ähnlichkeit ist unverkennbar." Er hielt die beiden Bilder nebeneinander. „Das könnte der gleiche Mann sein. Wo hast du denn das Foto aufgetrieben?"

Bailey suchte Rachels Blick. „Es stammt aus unserem letzten Fall. Glücklicherweise hat der Techniker eine Kopie angelegt, ehe die ganzen Unterlagen und Beweise im Fall Arquette eingezogen wurden. Der Kerl hier gehörte zu den drei Männern, die unberechtigt in das von FBI und Polizei abgesperrte Gebiet im Bombeleger-Fall eindringen wollten. Durch einen verärgerten Spaziergänger, den sie dabei fast über den Haufen liefen und dessen Reaktionsschnelligkeit, wurden ihre Gesichter durch ein Foto-Handy festgehalten."

Rachel zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Sie nahm John das neuere Foto aus der Hand und holte tief Luft. Dann setzte sie sich, während John Grant mit den Fingern auf den Tisch klopfte. „Und was jetzt? Er kann schon längst wieder über alle Berge sein. Zumindest haben wir jetzt ein neueres Bild von ihm. Wenn er..."

„Nein. Etwas sagt mir, dass er uns näher ist, als wir denken."

John Grant sah seine Kollegin an und verdrehte die Augen. Wie immer hielt er nicht viel von den Vermutungen seiner Kollegin. Doch inzwischen hatte er gelernt den Mund zu halten und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Na gut, wie du meinst, Rachel. Und wo fangen wir an, ihn zu suchen?"

Bailey deutete auf den, beschäftigten Techniker, der aufmerksam seinen Bildschirm studierte und immer wieder Eingaben machte. „Er arbeitet schon daran. Der Mann erstaunt mich immer wieder. Ich glaube er ist Forensiker aus Leidenschaft."

Rachel Burke musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie einen Blick über die Schulter riskierte. „Ja, das kann ich bestätigen", erklärte sie John. „Er hat uns auch schon im letzten Fall sehr geholfen. Jetzt würde ich allerdings vorschlagen, dass wir den Fall noch einmal genau durchgehen."

Nun setzte sich auch John. „Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass du das sagst und keinerlei Einwände. Gehen wir es an."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Krankenstation  
Donnerstag gegen 17.00 Uhr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Wenn General O' Neill morgen mit Lt. Colonel Sheppard gesprochen hat, werde ich ihn bis zum Abflug der Daedalus in das Eveins Army Community Hospital verlegen lassen. Die Krankenstation ist zu klein und wir könnten das Bett jederzeit brauchen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Dr. Mackenzie ein paar Worte mit ihm wechselt", erklärte die dunkelhaarige Ärztin mit den leicht asiatisch wirkenden Gesichtszügen, dem neben ihr entlang gehenden General Landry. „Körperlich erholt er sich sehr schnell. Aber er hat trotz der Beruhigungsmittel sehr schlecht und unruhig geschlafen. Einige seiner Werte im EEG gefallen mir überhaupt nicht. Der Mann scheint etwas nicht richtig verarbeiten zu können."

„Ich habe Dr. Beckett bei unserem wöchentlichen Datenaustausch mit Atlantis gebeten, die Krankenakte des Lt. Colonels zu übermitteln. Ich denke, mittlerweile ist sie schon aus dem ganzen Paket extrahiert und für dich abrufbar", entgegnete der militärische Leiter von Cheyenne Mountain. „Und wie macht sich dein Patient sonst?"

„Ganz gut." Die Ärztin verzog das Gesicht und schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so gut mit den Augen flirten kann. Er hat bisher nicht viel gesagt, aber das weibliche Personal ist entzückt von ihm. Mindestens zwei hat er offensichtlich schon um den Finger gewickelt." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mir hingegen erscheint er sehr eigenwillig."

Landry schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Das ist keine schlechte Einschätzung seines Charakters, Carolyn. Falls du das Gefühl hast, dass er in der Nacht ausbüchsen möchte, instruiere ruhig die Wachen entsprechend."

„Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde das in Betracht ziehen. Ist er wirklich so schlimm?"

Der General zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest tut er sich laut seiner Akte manchmal etwas mit den Befehlen von Vorgesetzten schwer. Vermutlich ist es bei Ärzten, die ihm Anweisungen geben, auch nicht anders."

Dann erreichten sie die Krankenstation. Während der General seinen Weg zum nächsten Aufzug fortsetzte, betrat die junge Frau den Raum und ließ ihren Blick über die Betten schweifen. Zwei Verletzte aus einem gerade erst vor einigen Stunden zurückgekehrten SG-Team schliefen durch die entsprechende Medikation ruhig, vom hintersten Bett her war allerdings leises Piepen zu hören.

Die Augen der Ärztin wurden schmal und sie trat leise näher. Jemand hatte das Bett so gestellt, dass der dunkelhaarige Lt. Colonel sitzen konnte. Obwohl seine Hände verbunden waren, hielt er einen Palmtop und den dazugehörigen Sensorstift in den Händen.

Dr. Carolyn Lam runzelte die Stirn. Dann griff sie kurzentschlossen zu und nahm dem Mann beides aus den Händen.

John Sheppard blickte verdutzt hoch.

„Das tut ihren Händen nicht gut, Lt. Colonel", erklärte Dr. Lam streng. „Wenn sie diese weiter so krümmen, dann werden sie noch viel Spaß mit den Narben bekommen."

„Aber ich habe doch nur ein wenig Solitär gespielt!" Seine Stimme klang verwirrt und flehend, aber seine Augen verrieten etwas anderes. Wer so unschuldig dreinblickte, der wusste genau, was er angestellt hatte.

„Keine Spiele und auch keine Widerrede, verstanden?"

Da sie noch etwas anderes zu tun hatte, wandte sie sich ab, drehte sich aber sofort wieder um, als sie ein verdächtiges Rascheln hörte. Genervt nahm sie ihm die Zeitung aus den Händen. „Wie wollen sie die eigentlich vernünftig umblättern?"

„Ich finde schon einen Weg, ohne meine Hände zu krümmen oder zu verbiegen." Dr. Lam verdrehte die Augen. Kurzerhand sammelte sie die Gaben ein, die wohlmeinende Geister dem dunkelhaarigen Mann gebracht hatten, dann setzte sie ihm kurzentschlossen Kopfhörer auf und schaltete den MP3-Stick an. „Zufrieden?"

Wieder dieses jungenhafte und spitzbübische Grinsen, dann eine leidende Miene. „Das ist zwar nicht mein Musikgeschmack, aber ..."

Er verstummte, denn er wusste ihren finsteren Blick durchaus zu deuten. Dann ließ er sich gehorsam in die Kissen sinken, ohne noch einmal etwas mit den Händen anzustellen.

Die resolute Ärztin seufzte genervt und entfernte die Zeitschriften, Zeitung und den Palmtop aus der Reichweite des Patienten. Erst dann zog sie sich in ihr Büro zurück. Nachher würde sie wohl noch ein ernstes Wort mit ihren Mitarbeiterinnen reden müssen.


	3. Im Schatten dunkler Mächte

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Im Keller einer ehemaligen Privatklinik, Colorado Springs  
Donnerstag gegen 20.00 Uhr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zufrieden verschloss er den Raum und blickte noch einmal durch die Scheibe der Tür. Das Licht würde er später mit der Hauptsicherung ausschalten. So konnte er sich noch einmal genüsslich an dem für ihn erquickenden Anblick weiden. Er hatte alles so weit es Sinn machte vorbereitet und fieberte darauf, sein Opfer im Saal zu sehen. Jetzt kam es ihm zu Gute, dass er nach dem College drei Jahre Medizin studiert hatte – damals, noch bevor ihn die Engel berufen hatten, ihr Werk zu tun... Die Kenntnisse waren immer noch frisch, und er hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, sich weiter zu bilden Mit Blicken liebkoste er den Operationstisch. Er hatte ihn extra noch einmal sorgfältig poliert und alte Flecken davon entfernt. Er musste jungfräulich rein sein, um das Opfer zu empfangen... Auch die anderen Dinge, die er benötigen würde lagen schon bereit. Einschließlich der Medikamente. Und dann hatte er sich die Zeit genommen, den richtigen Platz für die Kamera zu suchen, um jeden Augenblick aufzuzeichnen und sich immer wieder daran zu erfreuen.

Zufrieden mit sich ging er zurück in das Zimmer und setzte sich an den alten Schreibtisch, den die Vorbesitzer wie so vieles andere zurück gelassen hatten .Genauso wie die Pritsche in einer Ecke des Zimmers, auf der er die Nacht verbringen würde. Aber noch hatte er einige Dinge zu erledigen.

Er blickte auf die Uhr und nahm dann das Telefon in die Hand, spielte eine Weile gedankenverloren damit herum, während er auf die fremdartige Waffe starrte, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag. Er würde sie einmal wieder benutzen müssen, obwohl, sie nicht von Menschenhand geschaffen worden war. Sondern von...

_Sie ist dir in die Hand gegeben worden, um dein Werk mit größerem Wohlgefallen zu tun, _raunte da eine Stimme in seinem Geist. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Ja, seine Großmutter wusste immer eine Antwort. _Es ist nur recht, das Teufelswerk gegen die zu benutzen, die des Satans Wegen folgen._

Er nickte bestätigend. So war alle Schuld von ihm genommen und er würde rein bleiben. Denn er tat ja nur, was ihm die Stimmen geheißen hatte.

Doch dann nahm er sich zusammen und tippte eine Nummer ein, hielt das Mobiltelefon ans Ohr. „Sie wissen wer ich bin", sagte er ruhig, als sich eine Stimme meldete. „Und sie können sich sicher vorstellen, was ich wissen will..." Er lächelte, als er eine unwillige Erwiderung hörte. Hatte der Mann es denn immer noch nicht begriffen? Widerstand gegen den Trust war zwecklos, denn sie hatten genug gegen ihn in der Hand. Und das spielte er jetzt genüsslich aus.

„Wollen sie wirklich, dass gewisse Leute Informationen über den illegalen Handel mit Drogen während ihrer High School Zeit erhalten? ... Gut, dann haben wir uns ja endlich verstanden. Ich brauche nur einige Informationen.Oh, keine Sorge, es ist nichts, was sie belasten könnte ... Sie arbeiten ja schon an der entsprechenden Stelle. Er ist Patient auf ihrer Krankenstation. Ein gewisser Lt. Colonel Sheppard."

Er lauschte aufmerksam dem, was ihm der andere zu sagen hatte. „Oh ja, wirklich? Das ist ja interessant. Gut ... dann ist das alles was ich heute von ihnen wissen will."

Ohne sich zu verabschieden drückte er einen Knopf, um das Gespräch zu beenden. Es entwickelte sich besser, als er erwartet hatte. Ein Loblied des Herrn summend, wählte er noch eine weitere Nummer und lauschte dem Freizeichen. Am anderen Ende nahm niemand ab. Ärgerlich, aber nicht zu ändern Gut, dann würde er es später noch einmal versuchen. Notfalls morgen, denn das Objekt seiner Begierde befand sich noch im Cheyenne Mountain Komplex und würde vermutlich erst im Laufe des kommenden Tages in das Militärhospital gebracht werden. Also musste er nichts überstürzen.

Jetzt würde er sich erst einmal die Zeit nehmen, sich zu stärken und seelisch wie moralisch auf den morgigen Tag vorzubereiten. Bevor er die in einem Supermarkt erworbenen Sandwiches und Getränke auspackte, nahm er eine silberfarbene Scheibe und legte sie in das DVD-Rom-Laufwerk seines Rechners und aktivierte ein Abspielprogramm.

Die letzten Minuten eines seiner Opfer unterhielten ihm beim Essen besser als jedes seichte Fernsehprogramm. Wer war das noch gleich? Ah ja, das drogensüchtige Straßenkind aus Los Angeles, dem er eine mit Gift versetzte Dosis Heroin hatte zukommen lassen. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Geister des Bösen aus dem sich in Agonie windenden Körper entwichen und nahm mit einem Seufzer des Entzückens einen weiteren Bissen, den er zufrieden mit einem Schluck aus der Saftflasche nachspülte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jenseits des Asteroidengürtels in einem getarnten Goa'uld Mutterschiff  
Donnerstag, nach 23.00 Uhr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Er schwamm in einem Meer aus Schmerzen. Und überall war die viel zu dunkle Stimme der Frau, der er nicht entrinnen konnte. „Sie werden uns alles erzählen, was sie wissen, Commander Kolya von den Genii."

Alles? Nein, niemals. Er würde sein Volk nicht verraten, nicht einer noch schlimmeren Macht ausliefern als den Wraith. Doch konnte es überhaupt noch eine schlimmere Plage unter dem Himmel geben als die lebenssaugenden Kreaturen?

Er stöhnte und wand sich. Fesseln hielten ihn auf einem metallenen Tisch, umschlossen fest seine Handgelenke, Knöchel und die Körpermitte. Jedes Mal wenn er den Kopf hob, drückte einer der archaisch barbarischen Männer grob seine Schulter zurück.

„Sie werden sprechen."

„N-Nein!"

Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, der seine Zunge lösen wollte. Wie Feuer brannte das Blut in seinen Adern. Sie mussten ihm etwas injiziert haben. Eine Droge, die es ihnen erleichterte, seinen Geist unter ihre Kontrolle zu zwingen.

„Er wehrt sich immer noch", stellte die dunkle Stimme verärgert fest. „Ich komme nicht an ihn heran."

„Mit Geduld zerstört man jeden Schutzwall, Ashtoreth, so stark er auch sein mag. Vielleicht ist nicht einmal Folter von Nöten." Eine zweite Stimme erreichte seinen Geist. Dunkel und ruhig, fast sanft. „Warten wir ab. Die Tauri sind stur, egal von welchem Planeten sie kommen, aber man kann sie mürbe machen. Und dieser hier scheint ein besonders starkes Exemplar zu sein. Ich denke, du solltest ihm noch eine halbe Dosis geben."

„Das hatte ich ohnehin vor. Nur eine halbe?"

„Wir wollen ihn doch nicht gleich umbringen? Er soll uns ja noch einige Dinge erzählen."

Kolya kämpfte gegen eine weitere Schmerzenswelle an, als eine Nadel in seinen Oberarm drang und öffnete die Augen um diesem neuen Fremden ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er besaß dunkle Haare und einen Kinn und Oberlippenbart, dazu eine ausgeprägte Zornesfalte zwischen den Augen, in denen das gleiche seltsame Licht glomm.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Nur ein wenig Wissen." Der Fremde lächelte freundlich. „Wer bist du?", fragte er gelassen. „Wie bist du auf die Welt der Tauri gelangt? Welches Hilfsmittel hast du dazu benutzt"

„Ich ... werde nichts sagen." Kolya bäumte sich auf, als die Frau wieder die Hand hob und das Licht in seine Augen und sein Gehirn drang. Er schrie unterdrückt auf und musste unwillkürlich an den Antiker-Außenposten denken, den er und seine Leute mit der eher unfreiwilligen Hilfe eines Gefangenen mit dem Gen der Vorfahren untersucht hatten...

„_Commander, sehen Sie sich das an." Heredis, einer seiner treusten Gefolgsleute deutete auf eine mit Glaswänden von dem Raum abgetrennte Kammer und hob die Lampe um sie besser auszuleuchten. Seit Jahrtausenden von Staub und Zerfall unberührt ruhte dort eine Maschine, deren Nutzen genauso rätselhaft war, wie das restliche Erbe der Vorfahren. Acastus Kolya gab ein Zeichen. Die Wachen zerrten einen blutig geschlagenen Mann zu einer der Konsolen im Raum und zwangen ihn seine Hand auf das Pult zu legen. Licht flammte auf, und nicht nur die Steuerkonsole, auch die matte, staubbedeckte Scheibe darüber und nicht zuletzt die Maschine in der Kammer erwachten summend zum Leben. Sofort war Heredis an den Kontrollen und studierte die auf der Scheibe erscheinenden Zeichen. Als einer der wenigen aus seiner Schar beherrschte er zumindest Teile der Schrift und Sprache der Vorfahren._

„_Was könnte das sein? Eine Waffe?" Kolya trat vor das Pult, seinem Gefolgsmann gegenüber._

„_Nicht unbedingt." Heredis steckte einige Kristallplättchen um, nachdem er sie vom Staub befreit hatte. Einer der hängenden Bildschirme flammte auf, Zeichen erschienen auf der matten Scheibe, die der mittelgroße hagere Mann angestrengt studierte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. „Es könnte sich um ein..."_

_Niemand achtete in diesem Moment auf den Gefangenen, der sich bisher ruhig, ja fast apathisch verhalten hatte. Er erwachte plötzlich zum Leben. Ehe sich einer der Genii versah, befreite er sich aus dem nachlässig gewordenen Griff der Wachen und legte seine Hände auf die Kontrollen. Blitzschnell hatte er ein paar Kristalle umgesteckt und weitere Teile des Panels aktiviert. Dann zuckten Blitze durch den Raum. Die Männer, die den Gefangenen wieder von den Kontrollen reißen wollten, wurden von ihnen getroffen und durchbohrt. Heredis fiel mit einem Schrei zu Boden, sein Oberkörper und die Hälfte seines Gesichts waren nur noch eine verkohlte, schwärende Masse. Nicht anders erging es dem Gefangenen, der irr auflachte._

_Kolya wirbelte halb herum, als sich die Glaswände hinter ihm knirschend öffnete. Er spürte die unsichtbare Welle die ihn erreichte als Vibration, die seinen Körper durchdrang, dann verwob sie sich mit den Blitzen die nach und nach seine Männer erreichten – so fern sie nicht aus dem Raum geflohen waren, zu einem Netz aus Licht._

_Es war ihm nicht mehr möglich, sich zu bewegen. Er spürte, wie sein Körper Molekül für Molekül aufgelöst und in den schwarzen Abgrund gezogen wurde, der sich im Zentrum der Maschine bildete..._

„Wirklich sehr interessant."

Die dunkle Stimme führte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart und zu den Schmerzen zurück. Acastus Kolya öffnete mühsam die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht nur diese Erinnerung entrissen hatten. „Dort wo er herkommt scheinen die Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker freier zugänglich zu sein als hier. Es wird Zeit, sich damit zu beschäftigen und vielleicht..." Der Klang der Worte veränderte sich. „... Verbündete und Freunde zu suchen, die uns helfen könnten, dort Fuß zu fassen, sollten sich die Ori hier zu sehr ausbreiten. Ich denke, es wird auch einen Weg geben, an die legendäre Stadt zu gelangen, nachdem die dort lebenden Tauri sich schon einmal haben übertölpeln lassen."

Kolya stöhnte leise. Sie hatten mehr aus ihm herausbekommen als seine letzten Erinnerungen. Aber das schien ihm jetzt das Leben zu retten. Unwillkürlich sah er zu dem Mann hin, der ihm mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck musterte und nun befahl: „Ashtoreth, kümmere dich um unseren Gast. Bring ihn wieder zu Kräften."

„Aber Lord Ba'al. Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa diesen Tauri-Abschaum..."

„Er ist nicht einmal ein wirklicher Tauri, nicht von hier. Aber er könnte nützlich für uns werden. So wie unsere Geschäftspartner und Freunde auf der Erde. Vergiss nicht – andere Zeiten andere Sitten. Und der Zweck heiligt die Mittel."

„Ich begreife nicht ganz, was Ihr meint, Lord Ba'al."

„Oh, das wirst du mit der Zeit, Ashtoreth. Kümmere dich jetzt um den Mann. Und keine Quälereien mehr. Ich habe etwas anderes zu erledigen."

Damit wandte er sich ab. Die Frau aber beugte sich über Acastus Kolya. In ihren Augen stand Bedauern darüber, dass sie ihn nicht mehr länger quälen konnte.


	4. Neue Erkenntnisse und alte Erinnerungen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

FBI-Hauptquartier und in einen Vorort, Denver  
Freitag, 10.30 – 16.00 Uhr

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Auch Internet-Recherche braucht seine Zeit!" Der Techniker ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er saß mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete John Grant, der mit einem Becher Kaffee auf und ab lief. „Wo haben Sie eigentlich ihre Kollegen gelassen?"

„Die kommen noch. Sie haben noch etwas zu erledigen" John zog schließlich einen Bürostuhl zu sich und setzte sich neben den Mann. Er deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Sagen Sie mal, füllt sie das eigentlich aus? Haben Sie nie danach gestrebt, einmal auf Außeneinsätze zu gehen."

„Nein." Der Techniker grinste. „Ich bin kein sportlicher Typ, und die regelmäßigen Schießübungen schaffe ich gerade noch. Ich kann kein Blut sehen – echtes Blut." Er tippte auf den Schirm. „Da macht es mir nichts aus. Aber in Natura... nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es, was mir liegt und was mir schon immer gelegen hat. Die Arbeit mit dem Computer, dem Internet und..."

„Er hatte die Wahl. Entweder er fängt bei uns an, oder aber er geht ins Gefängnis", mischte sich ein älterer Kollege ein. „Robie war ein verflucht guter Hacker."

„Ich bin es noch. Aber jetzt arbeite ich für die guten Jungs." Der Techniker schüttelte die Hand ab. Dann drehte er sich zum Bildschirm, denn am rechten unteren Rand hatte sich ein kleines Fenster geöffnet.

„Wir haben einen Treffer", frohlockte der Techniker. Er verfiel sogleich in hektische Betriebsamkeit. Die Finger flitzten über die Tastatur und nach Eingabe eines Passworts erschien das Logo des verkehrstechnischen Amtes zusammen mit einer Datenmaske der Führerscheinstelle auf dem Bildschirm. „Na, wer sagt es denn. Ein Hoch auf die moderne Technik und die globale Vernetzung."

John stellte seinen Becher zur Seite und schob sich neben den Techniker. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da las und sah. Auf der linken oberen Seite befand sich ein Bild, daneben die wichtigsten Daten. „Darren Howard Richardson. Wohnhaft, Lesser Dailing Road…"

"Das ist auf der Southside von Denver. Keine besonders reiche, aber auch keine schlechte Gegend. Da wohnen vor allem kleinere Angestellte, Freiberufler und ein paar Arbeiter. Ideal, wenn man nicht auffallen will und ein halbwegs geregeltes Leben vortäuschen kann", meinte der ältere FBI-Beamte. „Mein Sohn und meine beiden Töchter haben sich dort Quartier genommen. Die genaue Adresse bezeichnet einen der Appartementwohnblöcke im Zentrum, in denen man auch voll- oder teilmöblierte Wohnungen mieten kann."

Der Techniker speicherte die Daten bereits ab und machte einen Ausdruck, während John noch begierig die Informationen in sich aufsog.

Nach all den Jahren hatten sie endlich Glück im Unglück. Er riss sich endlich von dem Anblick los und beschloss sofort Bailey und Rachel zu informieren und... Er sah die beiden Männer fragend an. „Ich kümmere mich um ein Einsatzteam." Der ältere Beamte wandte sich ab. Der Techniker fügte hinzu: „Und ich um den Rest. Informieren sie ruhig ihre Kollegen

* * *

Zwei Einsatzteams von je drei Männern waren bereits am Einsatzort und sicherten unauffällig die Tiefgarage und den Parkplatz des Gebäudekomplexes, als Bailey Malone und Rachel Burke eintrafen.

John, ging auf sie zu und gab ihnen die notwendigen Informationen. „Die Wohnung des Verdächtigen liegt im vordersten Wohnblock. Dritter Stock links, die zweitletzte Tür. Es gibt dort auch eine Feuertreppe, die außen auf der Rückseite angesetzt ist und. Ein Scharfschütze hat auf dem Dach des hinteren Wohnblock Stellung bezogen und wird uns auf dem laufenden halten, wenn etwas Verdächtiges von außen zu sehen ist. Bisher hat sich allerdings noch nicht viel getan."

„Vielleicht ist der Vogel bereits ausgeflogen. Deshalb sollten wir nur mit einem kleinen Team reingehen. Bailey aktivierte das Funkgerät an seinem Ohr. Ebenso wie Rachel hatte er es bereits im Auto angelegt, und nur das Kabel im Nacken verriet, dass sie so etwas trugen. „Beobachten Sie weiter die Lage, bis ich Sie rufe", wie er die Agenten an. Dann blickte er zu Grant." John, du nimmst die Feuertreppe." Der Angesprochene nickte und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten.

Die beiden Profiler näherten sich dem Wohnblock von vorne. Der Hausmeister, der offensichtlich über den Einsatz informiert war, da er den Fahrstuhl lahm gelegt hatte, öffnete ihnen die Tür und reichte ihnen wortlos den Generalschlüssel.

Zügig, aber nicht zu hastig stiegen Rachel und Bailey die Treppe hinauf. Erst als sie den vom Treppenhaus zu den Wohnungen führenden Gang erreichten, wurden sie vorsichtig. Beide entsicherten ihre Waffen. Auch John Grant hatte seine Position erreicht und gab ihnen entsprechende Zeichen.

Nichts rührte sich. Aus einer der vorderen Wohnungen klang zwar leise Musik, sonst war nichts zu hören.

„Bailey hier. Irgendetwas Verdächtiges?"

„Nein. Alles weiterhin sehr ruhig."

Malone deaktivierte den Sprechfunk wieder. „Zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack", murmelte er.

Auch wenn er es im Gefühl hatte, dass sie niemanden in der Wohnung vorfinden würden, so ließ er doch weiter Obacht walten.

Grant und er postierten sich zu beiden Seiten der Tür, ehe Bailey den Generalschlüssel benutzte. Mit einem Klacken öffnete sich das Schloss und die Tür sprang einen Spalt auf.

Die beiden Männer warteten einen Augenblick. Dann stieß Grant die Tür mit einem gezielten Schlag auf und setzte nach, die Waffe im Anschlag. Nach allen Seiten sichernd prüfte er die Ecken des Raumes, ehe er sich einer weiteren Tür näherte.

Bailey und Rachel folgten ihm, senkten aber die Waffen, als John zu ihnen zurückkehrte zu ihnen zurück. „Niemand da. Bad und Küche sind leer, die Fenster fest verschlossen. Unser Vogel ist wohl doch schon ausgeflogen."

* * *

Drei FBI-Agenten hielten die neugierigen Nachbarn von der offenen Wohnungstür fern und versperrten ihnen die Sicht in den Raum, während die Agenten der Violent Crimes Task Force und zwei Spezialisten aus Denver, die Wohnung auf den Kopf stellten. Sie nahmen Fingerabdrücke, untersuchten Dusche und Wachbecken nach Hautresten und Haaren, verpackten die Kleidungsstücke und Habseligkeiten des Bewohners sorgfältig in Plastiktüten. Immer wieder blitze es auf, wenn sie etwas fotografierten. Jeder noch so kleine Hinweis konnte das profil des Täters erweitern.

John Grant zog zischend die Luft ein.

„Das ist wirklich gruslig." Er hatte die oberste Schublade aus einer Kommode neben dem Sofa gezogen. „Seht euch das mal an."

Rachel Burke trat an seine Seite und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das sieht ja aus wie Kinderspielzeug. Warum hat er das aufbewahrt? Will er seiner Aufgabe damit ein größeres Gewicht verleihen?" Vorsichtig nahm sie eine Plastikfigur hinaus, die wohl einmal, E.T. dargestellt hatte und drehte den deformierten und halb zusammengeschmolzenen Gegenstand zwischen den behandschuhten Fingern.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, als sie die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle durchfluteten und der Vermutung Recht gaben.

John Grant achtete nicht darauf. Er untersuchte weiter die Schublade und ihren Inhalt.

Bailey legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Kollegin. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Rachel Burke holte tief Luft und zeigte ihm etwas, das in die Figur eingebrannt zu sein schien. „Er sieht es offensichtlich als religiöse Berufung an, Menschen, die angeblich mit Außerirdischen zu tun haben, von der Erde zu tilgen."

Grant drehte sich zu den Profilern hin und hielt etwas hoch. „Und er sammelt auch noch andere Trophäen wie es scheint." Die glänzende Scheibe in seiner Hand war unzweifelhaft ein CD oder DVD-Rohling. Allerdings wies sie mehrere tiefe Kratzer auf. „Daran wird euer Techniker wieder seinen Spaß haben."

„Das wissen wir, John. Die Eigenart, ihre Morde auf DVD zu bannen, haben offensichtlich viele Serientäter in den letzten Jahren angenommen." Etwas ungehalten runzelte Bailey die Stirn. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas, das aus dem Spalt zwischen Kommode und Sofa aufblitzte. „Jetzt hilf mir bitte, das Sofa ein Stück abzurücken."

„Kein Problem." Grant übergab die DVD einem der Spezialisten und fasste dann mit an. Er war es auch, der den Gegenstand aus dem Spalt angelte. „Sieht aus wie ein Stück Papier."

„Nein, das ist ein Foto." Rachel Burke entfernte vorsichtig den klebrigen Schmutz und Staub von dem Bild, dann zuckte sie zusammen und wurde blass. Ohne etwas zu sagen hielt sie es den Männern wortlos entgegen.

„Oh, ist das schon wieder Tom Arquette?" fragte John Grant unschuldig und grinste.

„Nein, der Mann trägt eine Pilotenjacke. Das ist wohl eher Lt. Colonel John Sheppard von der USAF." Bailey Malone, nahm das Foto entgegen und betrachtete es genauer.

„Welches Interesse könnte der Serienkiller an dem haben?" John blickte ihn neugierig an. „Ist der Typ ein Alien oder hat er vielleicht schon einmal eine Begegnung mit denen gehabt?" spottete der Ermittler und blickte seine Kollegen an. Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was meint ihr dazu?

Die Profiler blickten sich vielsagend an.

„Zumindest glaubt unser Verdächtiger daran, und das ist der Punkt." Bailey Malone räusperte sich. „Ich werde wohl doch die Telefonnummer benutzen müssen, die man mir für den Fall hinterlassen hat, wenn noch offene Fragen zu klären wären."

„Wenn du dem Oberkommando unseren Verdacht mitteilst, werden sie uns diesen Fall auch wieder entziehen", entgegnete Rachel Burke nüchtern.

„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, das sie es nicht tun. Sie werden keine Ahnung haben, was wir von diesem Lt. Colonel Sheppard wollen, bevor wir ihm nicht gegenüber stehen und mit ihm sprechen können." Bailey Malone lächelte. "Immerhin ist er unser Hauptzeuge bei einem anderen Fall, den wir noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen haben. Und sie haben uns ja auch nicht verwehrt, ihm noch einige Fragen stellen zu dürften."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eveins Army Community Hospital, Colorado Springs  
Freitag 14.00 –17.00 Uhr

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ich denke, Sie sind körperlich wieder voll einsatzfähig, wenn Sie in etwa drei Wochen Atlantis erreichen. Vorausgesetzt, Sie halten sich an meine Anweisungen und schonen ihre Lungen und ihre Hände. Ich werde auch noch Colonel Caldwell und seinen Bordarzt entsprechend instruieren."

John Sheppard blickte die Militärärztin irritiert an. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich an Bord der Daedalus etwas anstellen könnte?", fragte er leicht gereizt. „Geht hier im Moment jeder davon aus, dass ich so ein Unruhestifter bin?"

Er verzog das Gesicht. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Frau in seinem Alter schon die ganze Zeit recht amüsiert wirkte. Und er wusste nicht, warum? Was hatten Dr. Lam und die Generals O'Neill und Landry dem Krankenhaus mitgeteilt? Das ärgerte ihn jetzt doch ein wenig. Schließlich war es nicht seine Schuld, dass das alles passiert war. Er hatte nur dem Trust entkommen wollen und...

„Nein, das nicht. Für die meisten Mitglieder des medizinischen Personals hier bist du ein ganz normaler Patient. Nur die, die dich etwas besser kennen, wissen, wozu du eigentlich fähig bist, John."

Er zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein wild abstehender Pony bewegte sich. „Kennen wir uns?" Er starrte die mittelgroße Blondine an und las irritiert das Namensschildchen.

‚Dr. S. Carmichael' stand dort.

Er durchforstete angestrengt seine Erinnerungen, doch er konnte sich wirklich nicht an jemanden erinnern, der diesen Namen getragen hatte. Das S. konnte für viele Vornamen stehen: Susan, Samantha, Sarah ... oder Sybil.

Moment mal... Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Da war doch mal etwas gewesen. Aber es lag schon eine ganze Weile zurück. Damals war er noch ..

Richtig! Mit einem Male machte es in ihm „Klick".

„Sybil, du?"

Ihre letzte Begegnung lag mehr als zwanzig Jahre zurück.

Damals hatte sie allerdings ganz anders ausgesehen. „Du hast du eine Brille getragen, und warst auch nicht blond."

Die Ärztin grinste breit und zeigte dabei ihre makellosen Zähne, während John verdutzt den Kopf schief legte.

„Nein, dafür hatte ich ärgerlicherweise mit einer Zahnspange und einer ziemlich hässlichen Brille zu kämpfen und meine Haarfarbe war ... straßenköterfarben."

„Ich habe das niemals so gesagt ..."

Sie hob tadelnd einen Finger. „Lüg nicht – du hast mich damit oft genug geärgert. Obwohl es dir selbst nicht viel besser ging! Wie hat dich Kendrick Hicson immer genannt? War das nicht „Braniac", nach dem Superschurken aus seinen Superman-Comics? Dass Mariah dich ihm überhaupt eine Zeitlang vorgezogen hat, lag nur an deinem Mundwerk und deinen verrückten Streichen. Sonst hätte sie dem Chef des mathematisch-naturwissenschaftlichen Clubs wohl kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt."

John verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt sehr wohl, dass die Chefin der Cheerleader nachher doch lieber mit unserem starken aber dummen Quarterback ausgegangen ist, weil er ihrer Ansicht nach viel pflegeleichter und freigiebiger als ich war." Er schüttelte sich. „Und bitte, höre mit den Highschool Geschichten auf. Die liegen ein Leben zurück."

„Ja, aber noch nicht so lange, um alles vergessen zu können." Sie betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Tja, damals haben alle angenommen, du würdest eine Wissenschaftlerlaufbahn einschlagen, Mathematik und Physik studieren und die Leute mit verrückten Erfindungen zum Wahnsinn treiben. Stattdessen gehst du zur Army und mutierst zum lebensmüden Einzelkämpfer."

Sie nahm eine seiner verletzten Hände und legte ihm einen neuen Verband an. „Ich bin fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als ich mir deine Krankenakte ansah und die persönlichen Angaben las: Inzwischen bist du also Lt. Colonel der Air-Force. Betraut mit einer Mission höchster Sicherheitsstufe. Alle Achtung, du hast es weit gebracht."

„Warum sollte das so überraschend sein? Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich schon damals vom Fliegen und der Geschwindigkeit besessen war. Ich wollte mich eben in kein Schema pressen lassen, und habe genau die Lügen gestraft, die in klugen Köpfen nur weltfremde Spinner und Stubenhocker sehen wollten. So!"

John entzog ihr die Hand und beschloss von seiner Person abzulenken. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihn aus der High School kannte, ihm war nicht danach, die alten Geschichten wieder aufzuwärmen. „Und was ist mit dir? Wie bist du hier hin gekommen?"

„Wie wohl? Ich entschied mich nach dem College Medizin zu studieren. Als junge Ärztin auf Stellensuche lernte ich bei einer Party Robert Carmichael kennen, einen Offizier der Streitkräfte und er verschaffte mir einen Posten auf seinem Stützpunkt. Kurz darauf heirateten wir und bekamen einen Sohn." Sie holte tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen. „Robert ist in Afghanistan gefallen. Danach wollte ich nur noch aus dem Stützpunkt fort und bewarb mich hier. Das ist alles und wie du siehst, kein außergewöhnliches Leben – wenn man einmal von den letzten Jahren absieht, in denen ich doch einige sehr überraschende Erfahrungen gemacht habe..."

Ihr Gesicht umwölkte sich einen Moment, dann fing sie sich wieder.

John nickte nur, denn er verstand ihre Gefühle. Oft genug hatte er in den letzten Jahren miterlebt, wie Angehörige auf den Verlust ihrer Liebsten reagierten.

Sybil verband seine andere Hand schweigend und zog dann eine Spritze auf. Erst als sie die Nadel ansetzte, sah sie ihn wieder an. „Ach übrigens, wenn wir hier fertig sind, sollst du dich bei Dr. Mackenzie im Westflügel melden."

„Wer ist denn das schon wieder?" John verzog das Gesicht, denn er hatte unwillkürlich den Arm bewegt und dafür gesorgt, dass die Injektion schmerzhaft für ihn wurde. „Das ist der psychologische Leiter der Klinik." Sybil schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du nicht einmal deinen Arm ruhig halten?"

„Ich verstehe nicht was ich bei dem Mann soll. Ich fühle mich ganz in Ordnung."

„Das Stargate Kommando ist da anderer Ansicht. Ich habe dir nicht ohne Grund ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben."

„Was?" John wollte aufbrausen, aber irgendwie wollte sich der Zorn in ihm nicht aufbauen. Er holte tief Luft und seufzte dann schicksalsergeben, denn er wusste ganz genau, worum es ging: Acastus Kolya. In ihm bohrte und nagte immer noch das Verlangen, den Feind zu finden und endlich Rache zu nehmen. Er wollte es nicht so einfach hinnehmen, dass der Trust ihn vor seinen Augen entführt hatte.

Er spürte, wie sich das Mittel in seinem Blutkreislauf ausbreitete und die innere Unruhe dämpfte. Es machte ihn zwar nicht mehr so müde wie die vorherigen Spritzen, aber es hemmte seine Tatkraft ungemein.

Sybil berührte ihn am Arm und schreckte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. „John, du kannst gehen. Und wenn du die Station für die unheilbaren Fälle suchst, sie liegt am anderen Ende dieses Gangs, in dem Flügel, der in den Park hinein reicht!"

„Vielen Dank für den Hinweis." John nickte. Er dachte daran, was er O'Neill versprochen hatte. Colonel Matheson, sein Kommandant von der Mc Murdo Basis lag dort im Sterben.

So stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Sybil trat an seine Seite und öffnete sie rasch. „Wenn du willst, dann können wir uns morgen Mittag in Ruhe über die alten Zeiten unterhalten. Ich werde mir einfach etwas Zeit für dich nehmen. Wir können dann im Park spazieren gehen. Ich denke, ich komme auf dich zu, wenn ich Zeit habe."

„Okay, warum nicht." John nickte. „Trotzdem wärmen wir die High-School-Zeit bitte nicht mehr auf. Versprochen?"

„Dir ist sie wohl ziemlich peinlich, oder? Hast du deinen Freunden nie erzählt, warum du mit vierzehn wegen der Sache mit dem Flugzeug beinahe aus der Schule geflogen bist, obwohl du einer der Jahrgangsbesten warst?"

„Nein, darauf habe ich verzichtet", erwiderte er mit einem bissigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh, ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie stolz du damals trotz allen Ärgers mit der Schulleitung und deiner Familie gewesen bist." Sybil lachte und öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Das war damals. Heute bin ich etwas klüger und vorsichtiger geworden..."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon.

„Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte. Ich muss den Anruf annehmen, denn es könnte etwas wichtiges sein." unterbrach ihn Sybil und schloss einfach die Tür. John blieb einen Moment davor stehen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab. Gut, dann würde er jetzt das lästige Gespräch mit dem Psychologen hinter sich bringen.

* * *

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen sollte, Dr. Mackenzie." John versuchte locker und unbekümmert zu wirken. „Ich fühle mich gut, und auch meine körperlichen Verletzungen heilen bereits wieder ab."

„Ihr physischer Zustand ist für mich nicht von Belang." Der Mittfünfziger beugte sich vor und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Und das wissen Sie sehr wohl. Mir geht es um ihren seelischen Zustand. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Von meinem Gutachten wird es abhängen, ob Sie die Rückreise nach Atlantis bereits nächste Woche antreten dürfen oder nicht." In der freundlichen und ruhigen Stimme lag unverkennbar eine Drohung. „Also erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie mit mir zusammen arbeiten."

John biss sich auf die Oberlippe. „Hören Sie, ich habe bereits Schlimmeres durchgemacht als das, was letzte Woche geschah. In Afghanistan war es an der Tages..."

Der Psychologe hob eine Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Mir geht es weniger um den Bombenanschlag und das, was danach geschah, als um etwas anderes. Sie haben sich nicht mit dem Stargate Kommando in Verbindung gesetzt, als Sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten."

„Wann hätte ich das tun sollte? Zuerst konnte ich weder reden noch schreiben, und dann war ich auf der Flucht vor dem Trust", verteidigte sich John. „Es gab keine Gelegenheit mich zu melden."

„Es gab genügend Möglichkeiten. Um das Denver Memorial herum und im Stadtzentrum selbst gibt es genügend öffentliche Telefonzellen. Sie hätten sich auch der Polizei stellen und um einen Anruf bitten können. Stattdessen stehlen Sie einen Personenkraftwagen und jagen einem Hirngespinst nach."

„Es ... er war kein Hirngespinst, sondern Wirklichkeit. Das war Acastus Kolya, wie er leibt und lebt. Ich habe ..." brauste John auf und verkrampfte sich. Er verstummte, als er das triumphierende Aufblitzen in den Augen Dr. Mackenzies sah.

„Sehen Sie? Genau darüber müssen wir reden", sagte dieser leise. „Sie haben also das Trauma noch nicht überwunden?"

„Welches Trauma?" John verzog das Gesicht, da er ahnte, auf was der Mann anspielte. Und er mochte den Gedanken gar nicht. „Darüber habe ich schon mehrfach mit Dr. Heigthmeyer auf Atlantis gesprochen."

„Das mag sein. Ich habe eine Kopie ihres Berichtes erhalten. Meine geschätzte Kollegin ist ebenfalls der Ansicht, dass Sie vieles nur verdrängt, aber nicht verarbeitet haben." Der Mittfünfziger sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich habe die Männer und Frauen betreut, die es überlebten, dass sich die Wraith während der Verteidigung von Atlantis an ihnen genährt haben. Die wenigen, die sich körperlich wieder vollständig erholten, litten weiterhin unter seelischen Problemen. Zwei von ihnen nahmen sich das Leben, weil sie mit den Erinnerungen und Alpträumen nicht mehr weiter leben konnten, drei andere befinden sich in einem Sanatorium. Nur einen konnte ich bisher als vollständig geheilt entlassen. Und das alles waren Personen, die den Nährungsprozess der Wraith nur einmal miterlebt haben. Sie hingegen haben das dreimal durchlitten."

John atmete tief ein und aus. „Viermal", verbesserte er den Psychologen. Er war blass geworden. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Wie immer, wenn die Erinnerungen aus dem Unterbewusstsein aufstiegen. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Zittern. „Der Wraith nährte sich noch einmal an mir, als wir geflohen waren. Erst danach gab er mir das Leben zurück."

Mackenzie nickte. „Verstehen Sie jetzt, was ich meine? So wie ich das sehe, haben Sie ihr Trauma damit verdrängt, dass Sie es durch unbändigen und nicht mehr kontrollierbaren Hass auf den Mann ersetzt haben, der Sie dieser Folter ausgesetzt hat. Wenn Sie diesem Gefühl weiteren Platz einräumen und es noch weiter hegen und pflegen, wird es sich einprägen und irgendwann Ihren Verstand beherrschen. Verbessern sie mich, wenn Sie anderer Ansicht sind."

John blickte zur Seite und vermied es, denn Psychologen anzusehen. Er wusste sehr genau, was Mackenzie meinte. Und genau damit wollte er sich nicht beschäftigen. Andererseits würde der Psychologe auch keine Ruhe geben.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Erst Mackenzie brach es. „Sehen Sie, das ist ein guter Ansatz für unsere Arbeit..."


	5. Vorbereitungen und Entscheidungen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

FBI-Hauptquartier, Denver  
Freitag, nach 19.00 Uhr

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

„Und, wie sieht es aus? Hat das Militär einen Besuch genehmigt oder abgelehnt?" Rachel Burke sah zu Bailey Malone hin. Er hatte den sehnsüchtig erwarteten Anruf in einem abgeschirmten Büro angenommen. Anders als erwartet hatte man sich nicht aus dem Hauptquartier der Air-Force gemeldet, sondern von Cheyenne Mountain aus, einer streng geheimen Einrichtung bei Colorado Springs. Also nur etwa fünfundsechzig Meilen südlich von Denver.

Bailey nickte. „Ich habe mit einem gewissen General Landry gesprochen. Er hat uns die Erlaubnis gegeben, den Lt. Colonel morgen Mittag unter Aufsicht zu besuchen und ihn zu befragen. Ich habe die Adresse des Eveins Army Community Hospitals erhalten, das nur ein oder zwei Meilen von Cheyenne Mountain entfernt liegt."

„Immerhin besser als nichts. Ich habe eher damit gerechnet, dass sie unsere Bitte ablehnen", entgegnete sie. „Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät."

„Diese Einrichtungen sind durch die Militärpolizei und Überwachungsanlagen abgesichert. Besser könnte der Mann nicht untergebracht sein, hoffe ich zumindest..." Bailey holte tief Luft. „Morgen früh fahren wir gleich in aller Frühe nach, und dann sehen wir weiter. Und wie weit seid ihr inzwischen mit der Auswertung gekommen?"

„Wir gehen den Angaben, die uns die Nachbarn des Mannes gemacht haben nach. Er hat ziemlich unauffällig unter ihnen gelebt, allerdings keine tiefergehenden sozialen Kontakte geknüpft. Welchem Beruf er nachgegangen ist weiß niemand genau, aber einige vermuten, dass es mit einem Sicherheitsdienst zu tun hat. Er war immer wieder für Tage verschwunden." Sie gingen zu dem Tisch, auf dem sie die bisherigen Untersuchungsergebnisse ausgebreitet hatten. „Er hat neben der Kleidung nur wenige persönliche Gegenstände zurückgelassen. Wir haben die Figuren, Kabel und einen defekten Drucker in der Kommode gefunden. Einen Pack DVD-Rohlinge und einen Speicherchip für eine Digitalkamera, der ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz in Ordnung war. Ansonsten nichts. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er weitestgehend auf Besitz verzichtet hat."

„Das dürfte zu seinem Profil passen." Bailey nickte. „Wenn er aus religiösen Motiven handelt, dann benötigt er keine besondere weltliche Habe, außer..."

„... hochtechnischen Geräten, die ihm dabei helfen, seine Mission zu erfüllen." Rachel Burke nickte. „Doch ich frage mich immer noch, aus welchen Gründen er Lt. Colonel töten will, denn die Recherchen haben kein auffälliges Verhalten ergeben. Er ist niemals in der Presse aufgetreten oder hat irgend etwas über Aliens verlauten lassen."

„Du weißt, was wir gesehen haben! Und denke an das Theater, das das Militär um unsere Zielperson macht", raunte Malone ihr zu. „Das könnte schon Grund genug für unseren Verdächtigen sein, wenn er die entsprechenden Informationen erhalten hat.."

„Nein, ganz so einfach ist das nicht, das habe ich im Gefühl. Ich bin mir sicher, das ihn etwas anderes auf die Spur des..." Rachel verstummte abrupt, denn John Grant kam auf sie zu. Der starrte seine Kollegin einen Moment scharf an, zuckte mit einer Augenbraue und sagte dann: „Leider haben wir den auf den Namen Darren Howard Richardson gemeldeten Wagen bereits gefunden. Ein Gebrauchtwagenhändler in Aurora hat ihm von einem Mann erworben, auf den unsere Beschreibung passt. Allerdings hat der nur Bargeld angenommen und keinen anderen Wagen als Ersatz. Einige Beamte überprüfen gerade die anderen Autohändler, Taxizentralen und Mietwagen-Verleiher in der Stadt und näheren Umgebung, denn weit dürfte er ohne Wagen nicht gekommen sein."

Unwillkürlich blickten die Agenten auf die Karte von Colorado, die an der Wand des Büros hing. Das Netz der Highways um die Landeshauptstadt war sehr dicht und die großen Straßen wie ein Spinnennetz miteinander verknüpft.

Bailey kniff die Augen zusammen. „Er wird ein Taxi genommen haben oder mit einem Mietwagen über den Interstate Highway 25 nach Colorado Springs gefahren sein. Mit seinem kleinen Richtungswechsel gen Osten hat er versucht mögliche Verfolger zu täuschen."

„Er konnte ja nicht damit rechnen, dass wir schon herausfinden würden, wer sein nächstes Opfer ist", lachte John Grant und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Auch wenn ich nur zu gerne wissen würde, was ihr mir eigentlich die ganze Zeit verheimlicht."

„Das hängt mit dem Entführungsfall Tom Arquette zusammen. Es ist also streng geheim und nicht für die Ohren Dritter bestimmt." Rachel Burke widmete ihm einen scharfen Blick.

„Ach so. Hm, ich verstehe..." Grant legte den Kopf schief. „Aber kommt einmal mit, ich muss euch noch etwas zeigen. Dieser Sheppard ist auch nicht ganz ohne. Robie hat ein paar interessante Dinge heraus gefunden."

„Robie?"

„Euer so hoch geschätzter Techniker hat tatsächlich einen Namen: Jason Robie."

Der Erwähnte schien sich gerade über etwas zu amüsieren, als die VCTF-Agenten an ihn heran traten. Mit einem verlegenen Räuspern sah er auf und erklärte dann: „Ich habe das mutmaßliche nächstes Opfer ihres Serienmörders einmal genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Über seine militärische Laufbahn war nicht viel herauszufinden, nur die üblichen Stationierungsorte. Er ist ganz schön in der Welt herum gekommen. Zuletzt war er in Afghanistan und wurde dann auf die McMurdo-Basis versetzt, was nur bedeuten kann, das er sich Ärger mit seinen Vorgesetzten eingehandelt hat. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass sie die Quertreiber in die Antarktis abschieben. Dort war er etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr. Danach allerdings unterliegen die Informationen einer zu hohen Sicherheitsstufe, als das ich es wagen würde, mich weiter in die Datenbanken der Streitkräfte zu hacken. Allerdings ..." Er machte eine dramatische Pause und begann zu grinsen. „... ist John Sheppard früher - vor seiner Militärzeit - bereits beim FBI aktenkundig geworden."

„So? Wie kommt das?" Bailey beugte sich interessiert vor.

Der Techniker drückte ein paar Tasten. Die Scans einer alten Akte erschienen auf dem Bildschirm. Ein Foto zeigte einen zunächst schuldbewusst wirkenden Jungen von etwa vierzehn Jahren, in dessen Augen aber etwas ganz anderes als Reue stand.

„Das war am 13. Mai 1982. Der junge Mann auf dem Bild hat zwei von unserer Agenten das Leben gerettet, als bundesweit gesuchte Kidnapper sie gefesselt in einer Scheune einsperrten und das Gebäude wie auch das Feld darum herum in Brand setzten. Der Junge muss irgend etwas davon beobachtet haben und hat ohne darüber nachzudenken was das für Folgen für ihn haben könnte, gehandelt. Ich weiß nicht wie er das geschafft hat, aber er hat das örtliche Löschflugzeug in die Luft gebracht und..." Er machte eine weitausholende Geste. „... rettete die Männer, das Feld und den Tag. Dabei war er nur mit seiner Schulklasse und einigen seiner Lehrern in der Gegend gewesen, um eine Musterfarm zu besichtigen."

„Das klingt interessant, hat aber nicht gerade viel mit dem Fall zu tun", entgegnete Bailey trocken, aber auch er musste schmunzeln. Zumindest fügte es dem Bild, das er sich bisher von diesem John Sheppard gemacht hatte, eine interessante neue Facette hinzu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irgendwo im Sonnensystem, Das Goa'uld Mutterschiff Ba'als  
Freitag, zwischen 20.00 und 23.00 Uhr

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Diesmal erwachte Acastus Kolya ohne Schmerzen und Fesseln. Nur ein sanftes Vibrieren massierte noch seinen Körper, ein sanftes Summen erfüllte seine Ohren. Als ein Zischen erklang, öffnete er die Augen und fand sich in einem Kasten wieder. In den gläsern scheinende Wänden verlosch ein angenehmes Licht.

Abrupt setzte er sich auf und holte tief Luft. Nicht nur, dass seine Kraft in die Glieder zurück gekehrt war, auch seine Verletzungen und Schmerzen schienen geheilt. Er hob die Hand zur Schulter und fühlte nach der wulstigen Narbe, die ihn bisher immer an sein größtes Versagen erinnert hatte. Selbst die war verschwunden.

Woher kam das?

Misstrauisch blickte er sich um, und stützte die Hände auf die Ränder des Kastens.

„Du kannst den Sarkophag jetzt verlassen." Die Frau mit der dunklen Stimme und den leuchtenden Augen trat in sein Blickfeld. „Er hat deine innerlichen und äußerlichen Wunden geheilt."

„Warum?"

„Weil Lord Ba'al dies so wollte. Und nun möchte er mit dir sprechen."

Acastus Kolya nickte bedächtig und erhob sich. Nun sah er auch, dass die Frau nicht alleine im Raum war. Zwei der archaisch gekleideten Wächter behielten den Raum wachsam im Auge. Der Genii Kommandant bezweifelte nicht, dass sie von ihren Waffen Gebrauch machen würden, wenn er versuchte die Frau als Geisel zu nehmen.

Das hatte er auch nicht vor. Ganz offensichtlich hatten diese Wesen die wie Menschen aussahen aber keine waren etwas mit ihm vor. Da er nicht wusste, wie mächtig sie waren, und sich völlig in ihrer Hand befand blieb ihm nichts anderes, als das Spiel mit zu machen.

„Komm mit!"

Die Wächter flankierten ihn, als sie den Raum verließen. Wieder durchquerten sie einen Gang in dem Feuer brannte und erreichten schließlich einen Raum, der Acastus Kolya an einen Thronsaal erinnerte. Inmitten der barbarischen Pracht, hatte sich auf einer Empore ein Mann auf einem Sessel nieder gelassen. Er trug eine bodenlange Robe aus glänzendem Stoff. Die archaische Aufmachung wurde durch zwei breite Armbänder und einen Gürtel mit fein gearbeiteten Gliedern nur noch vertieft. Interessiert musterten die leuchtenden Augen den Genii.

„Hier ist er, Lord Ba'al."

„Ich sehe es." Der Mann erhob sich und trat auf Kolya zu. „Du kannst mich jetzt alleine lassen, Ashtoreth." Und er fügte einen Befehl für die Wächter in einer für den Genii fremden Sprache hinzu. Diese zogen sich mit militärisch zackigen Bewegungen zurück, während die Frau eher unwillig und zögernd davon schlenderte.

Konnte er es wagen, diesen Lord Ba'al als Geisel zu nehmen?

Kolya verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Jemand der sich so sicher fühlte, war nicht unbedingt wehrlos.

„Ich heiße Sie auf meinem Schiff willkommen, Commander Kolya von den Genii aus der Al'Akhar Galaxie, die die Tauri Pegasus nennen", erklärte der Mann mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit. „Ob nun als Gast oder als Gefangenen – das kommt allein auf Sie an."

„Ich verstehe." Acastus Kolya nickte und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. „Und ich kann mir denken, dass sie mich nicht ohne Grund am Leben gelassen haben, Lord Ba'al? Also, was erwarten Sie von mir?"

Der Andere lächelte. „Sagen wir... zunächst war es ein bedauerlicher Fehler zweier kurzsichtiger Jaffar, dann erwies sich Ihre Rettung aber als eine glückliche Fügung." Er ging um Kolya herum. „Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden. Ich habe ein Angebot für Sie: Es wäre mir möglich eine Heimkehr zu einem Planeten Ihrer Wahl zu arrangieren, eventuell mehr", erklärte er dann gelassen.

„Und zu welchem Preis?" Kolya horchte zwar auf, aber er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass er derjenige sein würde, der draufzahlen musste. Denn so weit er sich erinnerte, wussten die Wesen mit den leuchtenden Augen durch das Verhör weitaus mehr über ihn, als er über sie.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie ein sehr verständiger Tauri. Es gefällt mir, mit ihnen so gut zusammen arbeiten zu können." Lord Ba'al kehrte auf seinen Sessel zurück und machte es sich dort bequem. „Ich dachte an ein Bündnis zwischen Ihren Leuten und mir. Sie haben die Kenntnis – wir die Mittel, sich frei in ihrer Heimatgalaxie zu bewegen. Zusammen könnten wir die Wraith vernichten und Atlantis erobern."

„Das klingt verlockend, aber was erwarten Sie jetzt speziell von mir? Und später von meinen Leuten?"

Acastus Kolya kannte die Antwort. Vermutlich würden sie einen überlegenen Feind gegen den anderen eintauschen. Nur würden diese Wesen die Menschen vermutlich weniger als Nahrung, denn als Sklaven betrachten.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Das wird sich finden." Der Mann trug eine undurchdringliche Maske der Arroganz, die der Genii nicht durchschauen konnte. „Wir stehen jetzt ja noch noch am Anfang unseres Bündnisses."

„Dennoch möchte ich den Preis kennen", beharrte Kolya.

„Es wird keiner sein, den Sie ungerne zahlen werden. Sagen wir so - auch ich habe in den letzten Jahren einiges dazu gelernt." Der Fremde neigte den Kopf. „Nun?"

Der Genii wandte sich zur Seite und starrte die golden schimmernde Wand an. Wollte der Fremde ihn in Sicherheit wiegen? Oder war der Fremde doch nicht so mächtig, wie er sich gab? Und hatte er, Acastus Kolya, letztendlich eine andere Wahl als dem Angebot zuzustimmen?

Es gab da nichts abzuwägen. Er musste die Chance nutzen. Wenn er erst einmal zurück in seiner Heimat war, gab es immer noch genug Gelegenheiten, das Bündnis als null und nichtig zu betrachten und geeignete Gegenmaßnahmen zu unternehmen.

„Also gut." Er sah Lord Ba'al an. „Ich bin mit Ihrem Angebot einverstanden."

„Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet." Der Fremde drückte einen Edelstein an seinem rechten Armband. Neben ihm baute sich das Hologramm eines kleinen, zart gebauten Wesens mit grauer Haut und großen schwarzen Augen auf. Es wirkte klein und zerbrechlich, aber auch uralt. „Das ist der Mann von dem ich vor ein paar Tagen gesprochen habe: Acastus Kolya aus dem Volk der Genii." Und zu ihm gewandt. „Und dies ist, Narvi von den Asgard. Auch wir haben ein Bündnis geschlossen. Er wird Ihnen helfen, in ihre Heimat zurück zu kehren."

Kolya nickte bedächtig. Das Wesen wirkte schwach, aber auch das konnte täuschen. Er blieb weiterhin misstrauisch

„Ich grüße auch dich, Kolya von den Genii", sagte der Asgard und nahm ihn genau in Augenschein. „Du musst mir alles über deine Heimat-Galaxie erzählen, damit ich dir auch entsprechend helfen kann."

Kolya nickte schicksalsergeben. „Sie werden alles Notwendige erfahren."

„Dann ist es entschieden, Ba'al", wandte sich der Asgard an den Mann mit den leuchtenden Augen. „Ich werde ihn jetzt mitnehmen."

Das nächste, was Kolya wahr nahm, war ein Gleißen das ihn erfasste und ohne Zeitverlust in eine andere Umgebung transportierte. Das Licht veränderte sich schlagartig. War es auf dem anderen Schiff noch hell und goldfarben gewesen, so hatte es jetzt einen kalten bläulichen Ton angenommen.

Er wollte einen Schritt vorwärts machen, doch da hielt ihn eine transparente Scheibe auf. Verflucht! Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Kolya stieß einen Wutschrei aus und schlug mit den Händen gegen die Scheibe, die um keinen Millimeter nachgab.

Sie hatten ihn doch betrogen und getäuscht! Er war wieder ein Gefangener.

Dann tastete er hastig um sich und versuchte er eine Öffnung zu finden, musste aber feststellen, dass er sich in einem nahtlos verschweißten gläsernen Kasten befand, der langsam in die Waagrechte zu kippen begann und dann in eine Wandhalterung fuhr.

„Es tut mir leid dich so zu behandeln, Acastus Kolya", erklang die Stimme des Asgard wieder. „Aber mein Schiff ist nur zum Transport meiner Rasse, nicht aber der eines Menschen, ausgerichtet. Du brauchst jedoch keine Angst zu haben. Ich versichere dir, dass dir nichts geschehen wird. Du wirst die Tage der Reise in Stasis ruhend verbringen, das ist am Besten so für uns alle."

Der Genii fluchte verhalten. Als ob er nicht schon lange genug geschlafen hätte! Ihm war schon klar, dass sie verhindern wollten, dass er noch mehr von ihrer überlegenen Technik kennen lernte. Doch wie sollte er sich jetzt noch gegen die Willkür seiner fremden Bündnispartner wehren?

Er gab den Widerstand auf und fügte sich in sein Schicksal, hoffend, dass er das niemals bereuen würde. Seine Glieder wurden schwer und sein Geist träge.

„Ich werde dich wecken, wenn es so weit ist. Bis dahin ..."

Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich auf die Stimme des Asgard zu konzentrieren. Sein Geist driftete in einer diffusen Welt, in der sich physische Wahrnehmung und Visionen der Heimat miteinander vermischten. Würde er die vertrauten Stenenbilder wirklich wiedersehen? Den Speer des Helioferalcus oder das Schwert des Acasteion? Oder den pulsierenden Stern von Teir Runon, der die Himmel vieler Welten beherrschte? Und nicht zuletzt die Ringmonde von Alta-Genair?

Nur einmal regten sich noch Zweifel: Wie wollte dieses Wesen überhaupt erfahren, wohin er wollte? Lag das nicht auf der Hand?

Ganz offensichtlich konnte sich auch dieses Wesen seiner Gedanken bemächtigen und in ihnen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

Er zwang sich noch einmal, die Augen zu öffnen und sah, wie leuchtende Schriftzeichen über das Glas huschten. Diesen Anblick nahm er mit in die Dunkelheit...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Im Keller einer ehemaligen Privatklinik in Colorado Springs  
Samstag, 6.30 Uhr

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Er erwachte mit einem guten Gefühl. Die Vorfreude hatte ihm einen angenehmen Traum beschert, in dem er siegreich aus dem Kampf gegen eine ganze Armee von Außerirdischen und ihren menschlichen Dienern hervorgegangen war. Noch immer hallte in ihm die Begeisterung nach, mit der er sich am Anblick seiner toten Feinde geweidet hatte und nicht zuletzt von den Mächten des Guten geehrt worden war.

Er genoss die Liebkosungen des Lichts und öffnete erst nach einer Weile die Augen.

Gähnend streckte er sich und schwang sich mit neuer Energie aus dem Bett. Gestern hatte er endlich seine Kontaktperson aus dem Eveins Army Community Hospital erreicht und entsprechend instruiert. Diese würde ebenfalls mitspielen, denn sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass das Liebste, das sie auf dieser Welt besaß, leiden würde. Immerhin wusste er so, dass Lt. Colonel Sheppard bereits an dem Ort war, an dem er ihn hatte haben wollen.

Während er sich ankleidete, ging er noch einmal seinen Plan durch. Wenn er schnell und gezielt handelte, konnte er die Überwachungsanlagen des Hospitals kurzfristig umgehen. Durch Informationen des Trust wusste er welchen Typ von Kameras aus welcher Serie sie dort benutzten. Es war glücklicherweise schon einige Jahre alt noch nicht erneuert worden. Zwei Bildschirme schalteten in wechselnder Folge auf die Außenkameras. Alle drei Minuten vollendeten sie einen Kreis.

Inzwischen wußte er durch genaue Recherchen, wie er die beiden Geräte ausschalten musste, die an dem, den Park begrenzenden acht Fuß hohen Metallzaun und die in das Gitter eingesetzte Nebentür überwachten. Schwieriger würde es werden, die Elektronik des Türschlosses auszuschalten ohne den Alarm sofort auszulösen. Aber an der Lösung dieses Problems konnte er in den nächsten Stunden noch arbeiten.

Alles in allem blieben ihm zwei bis zweieinhalb Minuten, um sein Opfer zu betäuben und zum Wagen zu bringen. Da der der Forstweg, der an die Nebentür heran führte, genug Deckung gab, war die Flucht also mit einem genügend großen Vorsprung zu schaffen, um sich von den möglichen Verfolgern abzusetzen. Spätestens hier in Colorado Springs. Er kannte die Ausweichwege und Abkürzungen in der Stadt aus früheren Einsätzen genau.

Zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt seiner Arbeit nahm er sich einen Tetrapack mit Milch aus der Tüte seiner gestrige Einkäufen und trank ihn halb leer. Dazu verspeiste er ein paar Butterkekse.

Erfrischt und gesättigt nahm er sich noch einmal die Akte vor und blätterte in den Aufzeichnungen. Immerhin besaß der Lt. Colonel eine sehr schlanke und sportliche Figur. Er wog also weniger als viele andere Männer seines Alters und würde damit leichter zu transportieren sein.

Er trank die Milch aus und leckte sich den weißlichen Bart von der Oberlippe. Bevor er aufbrach musste er sich aber noch rasieren und sein Haar in Ordnung bringen. So ungepflegt konnte er doch nicht vor sein Opfer treten und sein heiliges Werk tun.

Aber das hatte noch ein wenig Zeit.

Mit dem Finger fuhr er gedankenvoll über das Foto, dass seine Kollegen vom Trust erst kürzlich gemacht hatten. Es zeigte Sheppard mit einem weit offenen Hemd. Er hatte das Gesicht dem Wind entgegengestreckt und schien die frische Brise zu genießen.

Das würde der nicht mehr lange tun können.

Gedankenverloren tippte er auf das Bild. Ja, er hatte sich schon die entsprechende Stelle ausgesucht, wo er... _Das ist eine gute Wahl, mein Enkelsohn. Die Qualen des Fegefeuers werden ihn erfüllen und ihm vielleicht sogar die Erkenntnis schenken, dass es keinen anderen Weg zur Befreiung seiner Seele gibt._

Oh, seine Großmutter hatte mit ihren Worten so recht. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und schlug dann die Akte zu.

Es galt noch das Schloss zu bewältigen. Mit welchem Typus war es vergleichbar? Vielleicht dem. STZA-389-B? Nein nicht ganz. Aber es gab ein Nachfolgemodell. Er zog den Laptop an sich heran und schaltete ihn ein. Mit ein wenig Internet-Recherche auf den richtigen Seiten kam er vielleicht schneller auf die Lösung und sparte so Zeit, die er für etwas Sinnvolleres benutzen konnte. Er wollte den Operationstisch noch einmal polieren, bevor er aufbrach und überprüfen, ob er wirklich alles bereit gelegt hatte. Nicht, dass er noch einen Fehler machte und damit das Werk verdarb. Nichts sollte seine gute Laune an diesem heutigen Tag verderben...


	6. Das Antlitz des Todes

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eveins Army Community Hospital, Colorado Springs  
Samstag 7.30-12.00 Uhr

--------------------------------------------------------------------

John Sheppard trat leise an das einzigen Bett im Zimmer heran und schluckte. Zu aufwühlend war der Anblick seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten, den er fast nicht wiedererkannte. Die Ähnlichkeit zu den Opfern der Wraith, vor allem der Anblick Colonel Sumners, der ihn seit Jahren in seinen nächtlichen Alpträumen begleitet hatten, war mehr als erschreckend.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

In seinem Gesicht zuckte es, denn wieder stiegen die Erinnerungen an die Augeblicke seines Lebens auf, in denen er nicht viel anders ausgesehen hatte. Er wußte, wie der Mann auf dem Bett sich fühlen musste.

Colonel Matheson war vollkommen abgemagert. Überall traten die Knochen unter papierdünner Haut hervor. Der schmächtige Körper wirkte in den Kissen und unter der Decke wie verloren. Die Haut des eingefallenen Gesichtes war blass und wächsern, die Augen starrten teilnahmslos und vom Morphiumrausch getrübt in das Nichts.

Elektroden verbanden den Mann mit leise summenden und piepsenden Geräten, Kanülen und Schläuche führten ihm Kochsalzlösung und Schmerzmittel zu.

Als das geschah nur, um ihm den Übergang zu erleichtern. Denn die Lebenszeichen des Mannes wurden immer schwächer. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ganz erloschen.

Mitfühlend nahm John die Hand von Colonel Matheson in die seinen. Auch mit dem Verband konnte er spüren, wie trocken und kühl sie war.

Und wie schwach.

In den Kranken kam Leben. Er bewegte die Finger und drehte langsam den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Jack?" fragte er mit brüchiger und zitternder Stimme, die gar nicht mehr nach dem humorvollen und freundlichen Mann klang, den er in McMurdo kennen gelernt hatte.

„Nein, John. John Sheppard." Er spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. „Einer ihrer ehemaligen Jungs von McMurdo. Der mit den strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren."

„Ah, ja." Die trüben Augen gewannen an Klarheit. „John Sheppard. Der Dummkopf ... mit dem großen Herzen, der sich seine Karriere in Afghanistan ... Ja, ich erinnere mich wieder." Um den schmalen Mund zuckte ein Lächeln. „Jack sagte mir ..." Dann rang der Sterbende nach Luft. Jedes Wort mehr schien ihn anzustrengen. Aber er sah John unverwandt an und schien auf etwas zu warten.

„Sie haben sich nicht in mir getäuscht. Ich habe die Chance, die sie mir ermöglicht haben, genutzt." John holte tief Luft und sprach leise weiter. „Die letzten Jahre waren sehr turbulent und abenteuerlich. Ich begleitete Dr. Weir und ihre Wissenschaftler. Deren Expedition führte uns von der Erde fort. An einen legendären Ort, der seine Heimat in einer anderen Galaxis gefunden hatte... Atlantis. Die Stadt ist das Erbe einer uralten Rasse, die man die Antiker nennt, und ich..."

Mathesons Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„... wurde mit ihnen geschickt, da ich ein Gen in meiner DNA besitze, dass den Umgang mit vielen der Geräte dort erleichterte. Zunächst sollte ich nur die Wissenschaftler unterstützen, dann kam jedoch alles anders, als Colonel Sumner starb..."

Er schilderte kurz die wichtigsten Ereignisse, die ihn geprägt und verändert hatten. Matheson hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, bis irgendwann seine Augen zufielen.

John blickte ihn unverwandt an und sprach leise weiter. Er spürte, wie sich Mathesons Finger noch einmal um seine Hand schlossen, dann verloren sie jede Kraft. John hielt sie fest. Er spürte den letzten Schlaf über seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten kommen und hörte dessen letzten Atemzug, noch bevor die Geräte den Abfall der Körperfunktionen und den Herzstillstand meldeten.

Er harrte ruhig weiter aus auch wenn er nicht mehr starb. Wenn es so etwas wie eine unsterbliche Seele gab, dann würde sie ihn sicher jetzt noch beobachten. Und er wollte ihr das Gefühl geben, ihn nicht allein zu lassen. Wenigstens das konnte er tun. Anders als bei so vielen anderen Kameraden, die er sterbend auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte zurück lassen müssen.

Verstohlen wischte er sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen.

Erst als ein Arzt und die Schwester den Raum betraten legte die Hand des Toten sanft neben den reglosen Körper.

„Leben sie wohl Sir. Ich habe gerne unter ihnen gedient."

Dann überließ er der Schwester seinen Platz. Der Arzt sah zu ihm hin. „Lt. Colonel Sheppard, ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sehen so blass aus. Soll ich ihnen etwas zur Stärkung des Kreislaufs geben?"

„Nein, nein, lassen sie nur. Es ist schon wieder alles in Ordnung." John verließ den Raum und lehnte sich dort erst einmal gegen die Wand. Er brauchte einen Moment, um gegen das Schwindelgefühl anzukommen, das ihn erfasst hatte. Vielleicht hätte er das Angebot des Arztes doch annehmen sollen ...

Nein, es ging schon wieder.

Um sich abzulenken blieb keine Zeit, denn als nächstes stand ein Termin an, den er nicht so einfach ausfallen lassen konnte. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass Dr. Mackenzie ihn nötigen lassen würde, bei ihm im Büro zu erscheinen.

* * *

„Im Gegensatz zu gestern wirken sie umgänglicher Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Sie sind heute so nachdenklich." Dr. Mackenzie musterte ihn interessiert von der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches aus.

John holte tief Luft. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, eine unverbindliche Miene aufzusetzen. „Ich habe eben noch einen alten Freund besucht. Meinen Vorgesetzten von der McMurdo Basis. Er ist vor ein paar Minuten in meiner Anwesenheit gestorben."

Der Arzt starrte ihn unverwandt an, sagte aber nichts. Es wurde so still im Raum, dass man die Vögel und das Rauschen des Windes durch das geöffnete Fenster hören konnte.

John drehte unsicher den Kopf weg, als er den abwartenden Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Was jetzt noch? Was erwartete der Psychologe von ihm? Etwa, dass er seine Gefühle vor ihm ausbreitete und über das sprach, was ihn beim Anblick des sterbenden Krebspatienten so bewegt hatte?

Und wenn er das nicht wollte? Wenn er endlich...

Der Anblick Colonel Mathesons vermischte sich mit dem Colonel Everetts, der während der Belagerung von Atlantis einer teilweisen Nährung ausgesetzt gewesen war und die aus dem energiegeladenen Marine ein zitterndes Bündel Elend gemacht hatte. John schloss die Augen, aber die Bilder wurden um so deutlicher. Er sah Colonel Sumner in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens. Und erinnerte sich an die Entscheidung, die er hatte treffen müssen.

Andere Gefühle überwältigten ihn. Wieder befand er sich auf dem Stuhl, an den ihn die Genii gekettet hatten. Hilflos dem Wraith ausgeliefert, der ...

Mit einem Stöhnen barg der Lt. Colonel das Gesicht in Händen. Er rang heftig nach Luft.

„John, teilen sie den Schmerz mit. Befreien sie sich von ihm. Hier ist nicht der Ort an dem sie stark sein müssen. Ich bin da, um sie zu halten."

John ließ die Hände sinken und hob den Kopf. „Das kann ich niemandem zumuten."

„Warum nicht? Haben sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht? Hat es in ihrem Leben nicht auch Situationen gegeben, in denen ihnen andere beigestanden, und die Ängste und das Leid mit ihnen geteilt haben?"

In dem Lt. Colonel arbeitete es. Letztes Jahr, als Becketts unausgereifter Retrovirus unabsichtlich durch den Angriff des Wraithmädchens Elia in seinen Kreislauf geraten war und ihn verändert hatte, war er auch nicht allein gewesen.

Teyla, Ronon, Elisabeth, selbst Rodney hatten immer wieder bei ihm gesessen, das hatte er selbst in seinem von dem Virus beherrschten Zustand wahrgenommen, der ihn immer mehr seines Verstandes beraubt hatte. Obwohl er schließlich zu einer Gefahr geworden war, hatten sie sich für ihn eingesetzt. Ihr Leben riskiert, um ihn zu retten. Alles getan, um ihn zurück zu holen ...

Noch vor Jahren war das nicht so gewesen. Selbst unter den Kameraden in Afghanistan war irgendwann der Punkt gekommen, an dem jeder nur noch an sich selbst gedacht hatte. Aber er hatte nie von anderen erwartet, dass sie sich die gleichen hohen Maßstäbe setzten wie er.

„Mir war nie zuvor so bewusst geworden, wie ähnlich ein Krebskranker im Endstadium den Opfern der Wraith sieht. Als ich in das Zimmer Colonel Matheson kam, erlebte ich ein Deja Vu..." Er spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in ihm löste. „Das letzte Mal, als ich einen Menschen in diesem Zustand gesehen habe, kniete er in einem Wraith-Mutterschiff am Boden und eine Wraith nährte sich an ihm. Ich ..."

Mackenzie ließ ihn sprechen.

Er nickte nur dann und wann und stellte eine Frage, die es John erleichterte, den Faden erneut aufzugreifen, wenn er ins Stocken geriet. Nun, da er sich mitteilte begannen die inneren Bilder langsam zu Schemen zu verblassen und hörten auf, ihn zu quälen. Er teilte seine Ängste und seine Bedenken mit, sprach offen über seine verzweifelte Wut in den Händen der Genii.

Mit jedem Wort spürte, er, wie die Beklemmung in seiner Brust ein wenig abnahm und der Druck in seinem Kopf wich. So offen war er gegenüber Dr. Heightmeyer niemals gewesen - bei keinem ihrer Gespräche gewesen. Aber es waren zuvor auch nicht so viele Dinge geschehen, die seine Schutzmauern dermaßen angeschlagen hatten.

---------------------------------------------------

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs  
Samstag 11.00 –12.00 Uhr

----------------------------------------------------

„Colonel Caldwell, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie habe warten lassen, aber die Besprechung mit SG-6 war doch etwas langwieriger als ich gedacht habe", begrüßte General Landry den Kommandanten der Daedalus. „Gut, dass Sie schon heute aus ihrem Urlaub zurück gekommen sind, denn ich habe eine dringende Bitte an Sie."

Die Männer reichten sich die Hand und setzten sich dann auf die bequemen Stühle im Büro des Generals

„Ist etwas vorgefallen, dass mein Schiff und meine Crew betrifft?"

„Nicht direkt, ihre Crew. Dr. Novak deutete zwar an, dass sich der Abflug der Daedalus um ein oder zwei Tage verschieben könnte, da Hermiod mit ihr zusammen noch einige kompliziertere Subroutinen überprüfen möchte, aber ansonsten wüsste ich von keinen weiteren Problemen."

„Aber worum geht es dann?" Der kahlköpfige Offizier beugte sich vor und sah den General fragend an. „Es muss sich schon um etwas Schwerwiegenderes handeln, nehme ich an."

„Einer ihrer Passagiere für die nächste Reise ist in den letzten Tagen seines Urlaubs mit den Behörden in Konflikt geraten. Wenn auch nicht ganz absichtlich und letztendlich nur als Zeuge." Landry schob Caldwell eine Mappe hin.

„Lassen sie mich einmal raten: Es kann sich nur um Lt. Colonel Sheppard handeln."

„Genau so ist es. Informieren sie sich selbst kurz über den Sachverhalt."

Der Kommandant der Daedalus schlug die Mappe auf und überflog die Zeilen des Berichtes. Immer wieder gingen seine Augenbrauen hoch und in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. „Acastus Kolya? Hier, auf der Erde?" fragte er schließlich erstaunt und fügte eher nachdenklich hinzu: „Er hatte erst vor kurzem den Lt. Colonel als Geisel genommen, um in einem terroristischen Akt die Herausgabe des neuen Führers der Genii zu erzwingen. Dr. Weir hat ihm dies verweigert. Darauf hin ließ er Sheppard foltern. Ich habe mir die entsprechenden Aufnahmen angesehen ... und ich muss zugeben, ich kann den Lt. Colonel auf gewisse Weise sogar verstehen. Das rechtfertigt allerdings nicht sein unvernünftiges Verhalten."

„Das was Sheppard getan oder auch nicht getan hat, steht im Moment nicht zur Debatte. Mehr seine kurze Begegnung mit einem notorischen Bombenleger. Deshalb wollen ihn in etwa einer Stunde auch noch einmal die Agenten sprechen, die den Fall bearbeitet haben, in dem er als Zeuge verwickelt ist. Ich möchte, dass sie an dem Treffen teilnehmen und es als vorgesetzter Offizier überwachen."

„Hm, ich verstehe." Caldwell nickte. „Was ist eigentlich dieserr VCTF?

„Die Violent Crime Task Force ist soweit ich gehört habe eine Unterabteilung des FBI, die sich auf die Aufspürung von Serientätern spezialisiert hat. Ein Agent Bailey Malone leitet die Einheit zu der Profiler, Ermittler und noch einige andere Spezialkräfte gehören. Er wird ihr Ansprechpartner sein." Bei diesem Worten schmunzelte er. „Wundern sie sich jedoch nicht, wenn er ihnen bekannt vorkommen sollte."

„Warum sollte er mir bekannt vorkommen?" Caldwells Augenbrauen zuckten. Landry tippte auf eine verwaschene Aufnahme, die den ehemaligen militärischen Anführer der Genii zeigte. „Weil dieser Agent Malone jemandem sehr ähnlich sieht, was auch schon Colonel Sheppard sehr irritiert haben muss." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Das Treffen wird im Eveins Army Community Hospital stattfinden, in dem sich der Lt. Colonel gerade aufhält. Ich habe ihnen schon einen Wagen bereit stellen lassen, der sie gleich dort hinüber bringen wird."

Caldwell nickte. Er nahm die Akte an sich, um sich auf der kurzen Fahrt noch genauer über den Fall zu informieren, um genau zu wissen, bei welchen Fragen der Agenten er einlenken musste. Alles in allem war die Angelegenheit doch wenig erfreulich und ärgerlich, da sie seinen Zeitplan in Unordnung brachte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, noch ein paar private Dinge erledigen zu können, aber das konnte er wohl jetzt vergessen.

Interessant war nur die Tatsache, dass der Trust - und vermutlich auch die Goa'uld es noch nicht aufgegeben hatten, Atlantis unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nur, dass sie diesmal Sheppard ins Visier genommen hatten.


	7. Verhängnisvolle Entscheidung

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eveins Army Community Hospital  
Colorado SpringsSamstag 12.30 –14.00 Uhr

----------------------------------------------------------------------

John stocherte appetitlos in seinem Salat herum und legte dann die Gabel beiseite. Das gemeinsame Mittagessen war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, wie er gehofft hatte und das Treffen mit Sybil noch weniger. Er hatte nach den aufwühlenden letzten Stunden in Mackenzies Praxis keinen Hunger und auch wenn das Essen ansprechend roch kaum einen Bissen herunter bekommen

Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, so dass er sich gar nicht so recht auf das konzentrieren konnte, was sie ihm bisher über die ehemaligen Klassenkameraden erzählt hatte.

Krampfhaft hatten sie sich beide bemüht an das gestrige Gespräch anzuknüpfen. So wusste John nun, dass seine kurzfristige Freundin Mariah, die von einer großen Model- und Schauspielerkarriere geträumt hatte, heute als fünffache Mutter in New York lebte und mit einer Verkäuferstelle eher schlecht als recht über die Runden kam, weil ihr zweiter Mann sie wegen einer anderen im Stich gelassen hatten.

„Ich habe das auch nur heraus gefunden, weil Steven damals unbedingt in diesen Spielzeugladen wollte und in keinen anderen. Da habe ich sie dann entdeckt. Du hättest sie vermutlich nicht wiedererkannt. Sie ist in die Breite gegangen und vor ihrer Zeit alt geworden. Von ihrer ehemaligen Schönheit ist nicht mehr viel geblieben."

Ein anderer Klassenkamerad hatte sich den Marines angeschlossen. Aber er war bereits in Kuwait gefallen. „Und der stille scheue Caleb lebt auch nicht mehr. Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass er im College angefangen hat, Drogen zu nehmen. Als seine Eltern dahinter gekommen sind und versucht haben, ihn dazu zu bewegen, eine Therapie zu machen, ist er durchgedreht und hat sie umgebracht. Die Polizei hat ihn auf der Flucht erschossen. Dafür hat Rob seine Clownerien zum Beruf gemacht. Ich glaube, er hat es als Entertainer bis in eine Show in Las Vegas geschafft. Das alles weiß ich von meinen Eltern. Allerdings schaffe ich es kaum noch die beiden zu besuchen."

„Hm, das ist nicht immer leicht."

Zu anderen Zeiten hätten ihn die Geschichten vielleicht abgelenkt, doch jetzt konnten sie ihn nicht einmal aufheitern. Er konnte nicht mehr als einsilbige Antworten geben. So verstummte schließlich auch Sybils Redefluss und sie schwiegen einander nur noch an.

„Du siehst müde aus", stellte die Ärztin nach einer Weile fest. „Hat dich Mackenzie so durch die Mangel gedreht?"

„Nein, er hat mich nur reden lassen. Einfach nur sprechen." John sah die blonde Frau an, die auch noch die Hälfte ihres Essens vor sich stehen hatte. Offensichtlich beschäftigte sie auch etwas und verbarg es genau wie er.

„Genau das ist seine Art. Er treibt seine Patienten zum Äußersten, indem er sie zum Reden bringt, immer genau da ansetzt, wo man es am wenigsten erwartet. Scheinbar ist das auch bei dir gelungen. Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

John machte ein säuerliches Gesicht. „Warum? Er hatte es auch leicht, denn ich war ohnehin nicht gut drauf. Heute war ich auch noch dabei als ein Bekannter starb: Colonel Matheson von der McMurdo-Basis. Der Vorgesetzte, mit dem ich bisher am Besten ausgekommen bin. Er hat alles etwas lockererer gesehen und..."

Sybil legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Ich habe die Eingangsuntersuchung gemacht. Es war bereits zu spät ihm noch zu helfen. Das einzige, was uns blieb, war, ihm die Schmerzen zu nehmen." Ihre Finger strichen fahrig bis zu seinem Ellenbogen hinauf, dann zog sie die Hand zurück.

Johns Augen wurden schmal. „Du bist aber auch nicht gerade gut gelaunt. Irgendwas bedrückt dich." Als er sie scharf ansah, wich sie seinem Blick aus und spielte nervös mit Messer und Gabel. „Ach, es ist nichts, wobei du mir helfen könntest", sagte sie. „Da muss ich als Mutter eben durch. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen und Gedanken um Steven. Gestern Nachmittag hat mich seine Schule angerufen und sich beschwert. Steven hat wieder einmal gegen die Hausordnung verstoßen ... du weißt ja wie das ist, wenn die Regeln zu streng sind. Dreizehnjährige schlagen nun einmal gerne über die Stränge."

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen." John dachte daran, wie er in diesem Alter gewesen war. Er verstand genau, was seine ehemalige Schulkollegin meinte. „Was hat er denn angestellt? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja doch einen guten Rat geben."

„So einfach ist das nicht." Sybil lächelte bitter. Dann sah sie sich in der Cafeteria um und holte tief Luft.. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir das draußen bei einem Spaziergang im Park bereden. Die frische Luft und das Sonnenlicht klären bestimmt unsere Köpfe und bringen uns auf andere Gedanken." Sie stand auf und sah zu ihm hinunter. „Was meinst du? Auch dir würde das sehr gut tun."

„Ist das ein ärztlicher Rat?"

„Sowohl als auch!"

John stand nun ebenfalls auf. Wie Sybil stellte er das Tablett auf einen der bereitstehenden Abräumwagen und durchquerte mit ihr dann die Cafeteria. Diese hatte auf der entgegengesetzten Seite vom Eingang einen direkten Zugang in die weiträumigen Grünanlagen. Sie schlenderten auf einem gepflasterten Weg an gut besetzten Bänken, Rasenstücken und sorgfältig angelegten Blumenbeeten entlang. Einmal mussten sie auch einem der Gärtner ausweichen.

Sybil holte immer wieder tief Luft und auch John genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen und den Duft der vielen verschiedenfarbigen Blüten. Schon bei seiner Rückkehr von Atlantis war ihm aufgefallen, um wie viel intensiver er die Gerüche jetzt wahrnahm, die er früher als gegeben hingenommen hatte. Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her und wechselten dann auf einen der einsameren Kieswege, der inmitten von Büschen in einen kleinen Hain hinein führte. Das Hospital verschwand aus ihrer Sicht.

„Hier, das sind Robert und Steven." Die Ärztin griff in die Brusttasche ihres Kittels und holte eine laminierte Karte heraus, in die auf Vorder- und Rückseite Passfotos eingesetzt waren. „Ich trage sie so immer bei mir und über meinem Herzen."

John warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Gesichter. Robert Carmichael erinnerte ihn an einige seiner Vorgesetzten. Ein wenig verkniffen, ernst und würdevoll, natürlich mit korrekt sitzender Kleidung – ein Offizier und Gentleman getreu den Richtlinien der Akademie - blickte der Mann in die Kamera. Das Gesicht unter dem Barett strahlte sanfte Strenge aber auch Offenheit aus. Er schien der starke aber liebevoll Typ von Mann zu sein, den viele Frauen in Offizieren sehen wollten.

Anders Steven. Der Junge hatte das Kinn trotzig vorgeschoben. Es schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen, still zu halten. Die braunen Locken des vielleicht zehnjährigen Knaben standen wild in alle Richtungen und die Augen blitzten unternehmungslustig.

John lächelte und gab Sybil dann die Karte zurück. „So wie dein Junge auf dem Bild aussieht kann ich mir schon vorstellen, das er gerne Unsinn macht. Willst du mir davon erzählen?"

Sybil holte tief Luft. „Also gut. Du musst wissen, die Joseph-Burbanks-School ist sehr streng. Aber Roberts Eltern haben sich gewünscht, dass er wie sein Vater dorthin geht. Es hätte ja auch hier durch die Stützpunkte viele Möglichkeiten gegeben ihn am Ort unter zu bringen, aber ich wollte den alten Herrschaften ihren Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Steven ist ihr einziges Enkelkind und ich..."

Es fiel ihr schwer, weiter zu reden. John bedrängte sie nicht. Er sah sich stattdessen ein wenig um und stellte fest, dass sie offensichtlich das Ende des zum Hospital gehörenden Areals erreicht hatten. Durch das Blattwerk der Büsche und Bäume konnte John die Metallstäbe eines hohen Zaunes erkennen. Der Wald setzte sich dahinter etwas dichter fort.

„... hätte mich hier durch den Dienst in Wechselschicht auch nicht so gut um ihn kümmern können", sprach Sybil weiter. „Jetzt, wo er in die Pubertät kommt, nimmt Steven mir das übel. Er behauptet, ich hätte ihn abgeschoben, und lehnt sich gegen meine Bitten auf. Er schwänzt den Schulunterricht, zerstört mutwillig Mobiliar und noch schlimmer, ich weiß nicht wie er..."

John wandte sich wieder Sybil zu, die ihn mit tränenerfüllten Augen ansah. „Vielleicht solltest du in der Beziehung seinem Gefühl und deinem Herzen folgen." Mitfühlend legte er eine bandagierte Hand auf ihren Arm.

Doch sie wich einen Schritt zurück und begann plötzlich heftig zu zittern. „John, ich..."

Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Etwas befand sich in seinem Rücken. Instinktiv zuckte seine Rechte zur Hüfte, an der er normalerweise das Holster mit der Beretta trug, während er herumwirbelte. Der Griff ging ins Leere, doch er konnte noch die Situation erfassen. Ein Mann stand in unmittelbarer Nähe bei ihm und hatte ein Zat'Nik'Tel auf ihn gerichtet. Als John versuchte auszuweichen folgte ihm die Mündung der Waffe. Blaues Licht erfasste ihn und verteilte sich wie ein Blitz über seinen Körper. Mit zuckenden Gliedern, die ihm nicht mehr gehorchen wollten, ging der Lt. Colonel zu Boden. Der Schmerz lähmte ihn ähnlich wie die elektrischen Schockstäbe der Genii.

Das letzte, was John Sheppard mit seinem schwindenden Bewußtsein wahr und als letzte Erkenntnis mit in die Dunkelheit nahm, waren ein angstvoller Schrei und drei weitere, kurz hintereinander folgende Schüsse mit der Schlangenwaffe.

* * *

„Ist Lt. Colonel Sheppard in Behandlung?" Die diensthabende Stationsschwester sah auf, als eine dunkle Männerstimme sich an sie richtete und schüttelte den Kopf. „So weit ich weiß nicht. Aber ich habe ihn mit Dr. Carmichael vorhin in der Cafeteria das Mittagessen einnehmen sehen." 

Colonel Caldwell runzelte die Stirn. „Könnten Sie bitte veranlassen, dass ihn jemand sucht und hier her bringt? Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen."

„Natürlich, Sir, Ich werde das sofort veranlassen." Die Frau mittleren Alters nahm den Telefonhörer und drückte ein paar Tasten, während der Kommandant der Daedalus unruhig auf dem Gang entlang ging. Die Agenten der VCTF mussten jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen, aber es war ihm lieber, wenn er mit Sheppard vorher noch ein paar Worte wechseln konnte.

„Es kann noch einen Moment dauern. Man sagte mir, dass die beiden in den Park hinaus gegangen sind. Jemand vom Sicherheitspersonal ist schon auf der Suche nach ihnen", meldete sich die Stationsschwester. „Und Sie sollen zum Haupteingang kommen, Sir. Drei Personen erwartet Sie dort, offensichtlich sind es Agenten des FBI."

Caldwell nickte leicht verärgert und machte sich auf den Weg.

Auch das noch! Wenn man von den Hyänen sprach, dann waren sie auch schon zur Stelle.

In der Eingangshalle warteten drei Personen auf ihn. Er erkannte sie durch ihren typischen Kleidungsstil sofort als Beamte der Bundesbehörden. Es waren zwei dunkelhaarige Männer und eine Frau. Diese schien ihn zuerst zu bemerken und machte ihre Begleiter auf ihn aufmerksam.

Der ältere von ihnen drehte sich um. Steven Caldwell konnte seine Überraschung nicht verhehlen. Vielleicht hatte diesen Mann das Leben nicht so gezeichnet wie den Genii, aber er war Acastus Kolya wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen.

Der Bundesbeamte runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Moment wirkte er sichtlich genervt, dann jedoch trat er auf ihn zu und zückte seine Dienstmarke, um sich auszuweisen. „Guten Tag, ich bin Agent Bailey Malone von der VCTF. Dies sind meine Kollegen Rachel Burke und John Grant!"

„Ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen", entgegnete der Kommandant der Daedalus. „Ich bin Colonel Caldwel,, UASF. Ich werde ihrem Gespräch mit Lt. Colonel Sheppard beiwohnen. Allerdings scheint er im Moment einen Spaziergang im Park zu machen..."

In diesem Moment wurde es in der Eingangshalle unruhig. Eine Gruppe bewaffneter Militärpolizisten tauchte auf, Warnlicht flatterte und von draußen hörte man das Heulen einer Sirene.

„Einen Moment." Caldwell blickte sich irritiert um und wandte sich an einen der Männer, die nach draußen stürmen wollten. „Können Sie mir sagen, was hier los ist, Sergeant?"

„Wir haben soeben eine Störung der Überwachungsanlagen festgestellt, Sir. Offensichtlich hat etwas oder jemand, den Schutzmechanismus der Nebentür außer Kraft gesetzt. Wir gehen der Sache gerade nach."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte der Colonel, wie sich die Bundesbeamten ansahen und ein paar Worte wechselten. Der jüngere Mann rannte plötzlich unvermittelt los.

Einige Militärpolizisten setzten ihm nach.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Dies ist ..." schnappte Caldwell.

Agent Malone trat an ihn heran. Er wirkte sehr ernst und unterbrach ihn. „Colonel, lassen Sie bitte meinen Mann ihre Leute begleiten."

„Warum sollte ich das? Hier gelten andere Regeln..."

„Weil ihr Lt. Colonel Sheppard in Lebensgefahr ist. Wir haben den dringenden Verdacht, dass er das nächste Opfer eines Serienkillers sein könnte, dem wir gerade auf der Spur sind", stellte ihn der Agent vor vollendete Tatsachen.

„Was?"

Caldwell traf fast der Schlag und er holte tief Luft, während der auf solche Situationen trainierte Sergeant neben ihm schneller reagierte und ein paar Worte in seinen Sprechfunk rief.

„Warum haben uns nicht früher informiert?" knurrte er dann.

„Weil er wir nicht damit gerechnet haben, dass er so dreist und direkt handeln würde", warf Agentin Burke ein. „Und das ihm die Mittel dafür zur Verfügung stehen würden. Wenn Sie erlauben, folge ich meinem Kollegen. Ich bin mit dem Fall vertraut."

Caldwell nickte. Dann wandte er sich dem Älteren zu. „Und sie Agent Malone erklären mir jetzt ganz genau, was hier los ist."

* * *

John Grant musste nicht lange suchen, bis er die Stelle gefunden hatte, an der die Sicherheitslücke aufgetreten war, denn es war auch das Ziel der Militärpolizisten die mit den Waffen im Anschlag rund um ihn ausschwärmten. Inzwischen versuchten sie ihn nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Offensichtlich hatten sie von ihrem Vorgesetzten den Befehl bekommen, ihn gewähren zu lassen.

Wie die anderen Männer suchte er den Kiesweg und den Boden des lichten Wäldchens mit den Augen ab. Durch das Blattwerk waren Teile eines Zauns zu sehen, dann ein ebenso breiter Weg, der zwischen zwei Büschen hindurch führte.

Der Kies auf dem Weg davor war zerwühlt. Das sah aus wie Schleifspuren, nicht jedoch wie ein Kampf. Hatte der Killer Helfer gehabt?

Dann plötzlich hielt er inne und bückte sich. Etwas blitzte zwischen den Grashalmen am Wegesrand auf. Er fand eine laminierte Karte, die Bilder eines zehnjährigen Jungen und eines Offiziers zeigten und betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd.

Einer der Bewaffneten trat an ihn heran, während zwei andere dem Weg folgten. Er nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand und aktivierte seinen Sprechfunk. „Sir, die Zielpersonen sind nicht mehr auf dem Areal des Krankenhauses auffindbar. Die Nebentür steht allerdings offen, und zu dieser führen Schleifspuren. Mindestens eine ist ..."

John hörte ihm nicht mehr weiter zu, denn ihm war schon klar, dass es sich nur um eine Entführung handeln konnte. Er folgte den beiden anderen Militärpolizisten und gelangte schließlich zu einer mit einem elektronischen Schloss versehenen Seitentür, die nun weit offen stand.

Er folgte den Spuren und lauschte den Stimmen der Soldaten, die bereits den Wald durchkämmten, bis er die Reifenspuren um Staub des Weges entdeckte. Jemand hatte einen Wagen in großer Eile zurückgesetzt und war rückwärts bis zum Ende des Weges gefahren, um dann auf eine größere Straße einzubiegen.

„Verdammt!" Der Kerl konnte längst über alle Berge sein.

Oder auch nicht, denn er sah, dass auf der Straße bereits Militärjeeps mit Blaulicht entlang jagten. Auf jeden Fall konnte er selbst hier nichts mehr unternehmen, so dass er zum Tatort zurückkehrte.

Der Militärpolizist stand noch immer dort und erstattete Bericht. John stutzte. Wovon zum Teufel sprach er da? Was zum Henker war ein „Zat"?

Dann sah er Rachel auf sich zukommen. Die Profilerin schien sich ebenfalls gegen die Militärs durchgesetzt zu haben.

Sie sah sich aufmerksam um und kauerte sich dann vor dem zerwühlten Kies nieder. Wie immer, wenn sie eine ihrer angeblichen Visionen hatte, wirkte sie einen Moment wie weggetreten.


	8. In den Händen des Schicksals

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich muss mit General Landry sprechen! Sie warten bitte hier." Das Adrenalin schoss durch Bailey Malones Adern, als ihn der hochrangige Militär so einfach stehen ließ, nachdem er die wichtigsten Dinge erfahren hatte. Nein, er konnte und wollte nicht zulassen, das ihnen der Fall entzogen wurde. Das Militär wusste nicht, mit wem es da zu tun hatte. Hier war eine Zusammenarbeit unabdingbar, wenn sie das Leben des Entführten retten wollten! 

Kurz entschlossen folgte er dem Colonel der Luftwaffe in das gläserne Büro des Wachhabenden der Sicherheit und wehrte den Griff des Soldaten ab, der ihn aufhalten wollte. „Colonel Caldwell, bitte lassen Sie mich kurz mit General Landry sprechen! Ich möchte Ihm die Situation erklären", sagte er energisch. „Wir können Ihnen wirklich helfen, da wir diesen Mann seit Jahren kennen?"

Der Offizier starrte ihn verärgert an. Doch offensichtlich hatte Bailey laut genug gesprochen, dass man ihn auch am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte hören können.

„Hier!" Caldwell hielt ihm den Hörer mit verkniffenem Gesicht hin. Er schien gar nicht damit einverstanden zu sein, dass er sich einfach eingemischt hatte, schien aber die Weisung von oben bekommen zu haben.

„Sie wissen bereits, Agent Malone, dass hier gewisse Dinge der Geheimhaltungspflicht unterliegen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht erlauben, an der Operation teil zu nehmen", erklang es durch den Hörer.

„Die Kompetenzen und Zuständigkeiten werden wir später regeln können, General Landry. Jetzt steht das Leben eines Menschen auf dem Spiel. Er ist ganz offensichtlich in den Händen des Alien-Killers, und der wird nicht lange zögern, ihn zu töten." Mit kurzen Worten erklärte er Landry, worum es ging. Dann folgte kurzes Schweigen, aber am Atem des Mannes konnte er hören, das dieser überlegte.

„Ich bin mit Ihrer Unterstützung einverstanden. Aber alles, was Sie jetzt ermitteln unterliegt der Geheimhaltung und darf nicht nach außen gelangen, sofern das Oberkommando die Daten nicht selbst frei gibt."

„Ich bin einverstanden", entgegnete Bailey ruhig. Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht, klein bei zu geben, aber im Moment zählte das Leben John Sheppards mehr als irgendwelche Kompetenzen. Und vielleicht erhielt er im Laufe der Ermittlung auch ein paar Antworten auf seine brennenden Fragen.

„Das freut mich, Agent Malone. Bitte geben Sie mir noch einmal Colonel Caldwell."

Während der Offizier noch einige Worte mit seinem Vorgesetzten wechselte, sah Bailey nach draußen. Dort verließen mehrere Fahrzeuge den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses.

* * *

„Misses, bitte verändern sie nichts..." John hielt den Soldaten zurück, als Rachel einen Handschuh überstreifte und einen Kiesel aufhob, auf dem ein roter Fleck zu sehen war. „Lassen Sie sie. Meine Kollegin ist eine erfahrene Profilerin und weiß durchaus, was sie tut."

Der Mann schien zwar nicht so ganz davon überzeugt, ließ die rothaarige Frau dann aber gewähren.

Sie betrachtete den Stein aufmerksam, dann legte sie ihn wieder zurück und verharrte nachdenklich in der kauernden Stellung. Nur ihre Augen bewegten sich, bis sie sich abrupt wieder erhob.

„Eine Person wurde von hinten überrascht. Zwar hat er sich noch umdrehen können, aber er ist betäubt worden. Durch was kann ich nicht sagen, aber der Täter könnte einen elektrischen Schockstab verwendet haben. Der Mann hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen, aber dadurch ist er nicht bewusstlos geworden."

Sie sah den Militärpolizisten an und deutete auf die Karte, die er noch immer in den Händen hielt und den Mund nicht zubekam. „Jemand war bei dem Mann. Die Person, der diese Karte gehört hat."

„Meinst du sie steckt mit dem Entführer unter einer Decke und hat ihm geholfen, ihn zu entführen?"

„Nein, das passt nicht zu den Schleifspuren." Rachel kniff die Augen zusammen und deutete auf eine andere Stelle im Kies. „Sie ist hingefallen, aber nicht mehr aufgestanden."

„Was dann? Wo ist sie hin?"

Der Militärpolizist wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von einer Stimme aus seinen Ohrhörern unterbrochen. Jemand meldete sich per Funk. Der Mann lauschte und nickte, dann sah er die Agenten an. „Sie sollen sofort ins Haus zurück kommen. Das ist eine Anweisung von Colonel Caldwell und Ihrem Chef."

„Wenn es denn sein muss?"

John Grant nahm die Umgebung noch einmal genau in Augenschein, dann eilte er an der Seite Rachel Burkes zügig durch den Park in die Klinik, wo sie Bailey, der Leiter des Wachdienstes und der hochrangige Luftwaffenoffizier schon in einem Büro erwarteten.

„Wir haben die Erlaubnis bekommen, uns an den Ermittlungen zu beteiligen."

„Oh, wie schön." John verkniff sich jedoch eine weitere zynische Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag als er Baileys ernsten Blick sah. „Sheppard und seine Begleiterin waren nicht mehr aufzufinden. Ganz offensichtlich hat man ihn mit einer Art Schockstab betäubt, während die Frau..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Rachel behauptet, dass sie gestürzt und nicht mehr aufgestanden sei, aber ich vermute eher, dass sie gemeinsame Sache mit dem Täter gemacht hat."

„Nein das glaube ich nicht", funkelte ihn Rachel an. „Wie auch immer, die Schleifspuren deuten nur auf eine Person hin. Was mit der Ärztin geschehen ist, kann ich nicht erklären." Sie sah Caldwell und den Leiter der Sicherheit an. Dies nutzte John, um weiter zu sprechen. „Jedenfalls ist der Kerl mit seinem Opfer durch die Nebentür entkommen. Es sieht so aus, als ob unser Entführer entweder alles von langer Hand vorbereitet hat oder aber auf entsprechende Informationen zugreifen konnte. Der Kerl ist wirklich mit der Zeit gegangen."

„Nein, er hat sich einer geheimen Terrororganisation angeschlossen, die sich „Der Trust" nennt. Sie entstand aus abtrünnigen Agenten verschiedener Regierungsbehörden", warf Caldwell ein.

„Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, wie die Frau so einfach verschwinden konnte", führte Rachel ihre Gedanken weiter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass eine Person entführt worden ist. Die andere..."

Mit einem Klacken verschloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen, als der Leiter der Kliniksicherheit einen Knopf drückte.

„Es gibt darauf eine logische Antwort." Colonel Caldwell räusperte sich. „Ich kann es ihnen erklären, aber ich möchte Sie noch einmal daran erinnern, dass das, was Sie jetzt hören der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe unterliegt."

John beugte sich vor. „Schießen Sie los und spannen Sie uns nicht länger auf die Folter." Er ingnorierte Baileys warnenden Blick. „Schließlich haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Der Leiter der Sicherheit holte eine seltsam aussehenden Gegenstand aus einer der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches hervor. Er wirkte eher wie ein Dekorationsgegenstand, eine Schlange, als wie eine Waffe, doch das Zischen und Summen und die kleinen Lichtblitze belehrten ihn eines Besseren. „Das ist ein Zat. Ein Schuss aus dieser Waffe betäubt den getroffenen, der zweite tötet und der dritte löst den mit Energie überladenen Körper gänzlich auf."

„Und so eine Waffe hat der Killer in seinem Besitz? Dann hätte er sich es ja ganz einfach machen können." John schüttelte den Kopf und beäugte die Waffe interessiert, die der Leiter der Sicherheit wieder deaktivierte und in der Schublade verschwinden ließ.

„Das ist nicht sein Stil, wie du weißt", warf Bailey ein. „Er hinterlässt seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren deutlich sichtbare Zeichen seiner Bestrafung."

„Und was wird er diesmal für eines setzen wollen?" mischte sich der Colonel ungehalten ein. „Sie wollten uns unterstützen. Bitte, dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit."

„Blut", stieß Rachel plötzlich hervor. „Sein Blut ist unrein."

In den Gesichtern des Militärs arbeitete es. Vor allem in dem Caldwells, der zunächst stutzte, dann angestrengt überlegte und schließlich nickte. „Nach allem, was Sie mir und General Landry eben erzählt haben, könnte das wirklich der Grund sein, denn wenn der Mann wirklich dem Trust angehört hat, hat er die entsprechenden Informationen."

Wie bitte? Der Offizier nahm Rachels in den Raum geworfene Vermutungen doch nicht etwa ernst? John hatte den streifen Mann eigentlich als etwas bodenständiger eingeschätzt. Er blickte skeptisch von einem zum anderen. „Sie meinen dieser Sheppard hat Alienblut in seinen Adern? Oh, das wirft ein interessantes Licht auf ihn."

„Darum geht es hier nicht." Der Colonel klang gereizt.

Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Es reicht jetzt, John."

Währenddessen nahm der Leiter der Sicherheit einen Ruf über Sprechfunk an. Sein Gesicht war ernst, als er den anderen mitteilte: „Leider haben wir das verdächtige Fahrzeug aus den Augen verloren. Wir versuchen jetzt das Gebiet einzugrenzen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Keller einer verlassenen Privatklinik in Colorado Springs  
Samstag, 15.15-15.45 Uhr

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

‚Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit dran", erklang die Stimme General O'Neills in John Sheppards Geist. „Zuerst sind die Muskeln noch verkrampft, aber nach ein paar Schüssen, macht einem das nichts mehr aus...'

Die Schmerzen und Starre seines Körpers beruhten aber nicht nur auf den Nachwirkungen des Zat. Das nächste was er spürte war die metallene Kälte des Untergrundes, auf dem er lag, die Manschetten, die seine Arme und Beine fixierten, und die Lederriemen, die seine Körpermitte und die Stirn festhielten. Durch ein in den Nacken geschobenes schmales Schaumstoffkissen lagen seine Kehle und der Halsansatz frei.

„Au!"

Jemand rammte ihm eine Spritze ohne örtliche Betäubung in den Arm. Das tat wirklich weh. John öffnete die Augen und blinzelte, als ihn die grellen Deckenlampen blendeten. Er sah eine weiße Decke über sich und in den Augenwinkeln gekachelte Wände und metallene Aufbauten, einen Beistelltisch und einen Galgen, an den man normalerweise den Tropf und andere Infusionen einhängte. Diesmal hing über den Haken nur ein Schlauch.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum lag er in einem Operationssaal?

So gut er konnte, drehte er den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Neben ihm stand ein Mann und zog gerade die Spritze aus seinem Arm. Der stämmige, dunkelhaarige Kerl kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Hatte er ihn nicht vor kurzem erst gesehen? Am Mittwochmorgen?

„Sie sind vom Trust, stimmt's?"

Blaue Augen, in denen ein seltsamer Schimmer lag fingen seinen Blick ein. „Ja, ich bin vom Trust." Ein böses Lächeln spielte um die dünnen Lippen und vertiefte die Falten im Mundbereich noch mehr. „Aber in diesem Fall handle ich auf eigene Weisung, die von noch höherer Stelle kommt."

„Oh, etwa die Goa'uld oder gar die Ori?"

„Nein, nicht von diesen Teufeln und Dämonen." Der Mann legte die Spritze beiseite. „Das Heparin wird einige Zeit brauchen, bis es seine Wirkung entfaltet", sagte er als sei das die normalste Sache der Welt.

John spürte, wie ihm heiß und kalt wurde. Heparin war ein blutverdünnendes Mittel, wie es in Krankenhäusern verwendet wurde, um gewisse Operationen zu vereinfachen. Was zum Teufel hatte der Kerl mit ihm vor?

„Von wem dann?"

Er zog probehalber an seinen Fesseln um die Festigkeit zu überprüfen. Leider verstand der Mann sein Handwerk. Die Riemen ließen sich auch mit Gewalt und Geschicklichkeit nicht lockern.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Strengen Sie sich nicht unnötig an, John Sheppard, sonst fügen Sie sich nur unnötig Schmerzen zu." Der Mann ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Seine Stimme klang sanft, fast besorgt. „Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Dann wandte er ihm den Rücken zu. Es klapperte metallen in einer Nierenschale.

Wieder versuchte sich der Lt. Colonel zu befreien, und zumindest den Riemen über der Stirn abzustreifen.

„Ich sagte doch, ihre Versuche sind vergeblich. Sie können machen, was sie wollen, sie kommen nicht frei." Als sich der Mann jetzt umdrehte, wirkte er schon etwas verärgerter.

Mit einer Hand drückte er Johns Kopf wieder auf den Metalltisch und zog den Riemen mit den Fingern zurecht, mit der anderen tastete er über die Kehle und fühlte nach dem Puls.

John versuchte ihn zu beißen, gab den Versuch aber sofort auf, als sein Peiniger auf eine Stelle zwischen den Ansätzen der Schlüsselbeine drückte. Die Luft blieb ihm mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl weg. Auch als der Mann den Finger wieder weg nahm blieb der unangenehme fast schmerzhafte Druck bestehen.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Seine Stimme rasselte, als er sprach.

Doch der Mann wandte sich wieder von ihm ab. „Sie haben es ja nicht anders gewollt", sagte er leise und bedrohlich. „So wird das Fegefeuer schon früher über Sie kommen. Ich wollte Ihnen die Schmerzen eigentlich bis zu letzt ersparen. Aber sie mußten mich ja heraus fordern."

In Johns Gesicht zuckte es, während sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Er verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich. Noch einmal kämpfte er mit den Fesseln. Fegefeuer? War der Mann etwa ein irrer religiöser Fanatiker? Wie hatte der sich in den NID und den Trust einschleichen können?

Diesmal ließ ihn sein Peiniger gewähren. Er drehte sich gemächlich um und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Dann plötzlich hielt er mit der Linken Johns Kinn fest und fixierte den Kopf. Was er dann tat konnte der Lt. Colonel zwar nicht sehen aber deutlich spüren. Er gab seinen Widerstand auf, als eine Nadel in die Kehle, unweit des Ansatzes der Schulterblätter fuhr. Dort wo die Hauptschlagader und die Drosselvene saßen. Zu dem Druck und der Beklemmung kam jetzt noch ein brennender Schmerz.

Johns Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er nicht noch vor wenigen Stunden von eben jenem Schmerz gesprochen, den er an dieser Stelle erfahren hatte? Von der Beklemmung und der Angst, die ihm den Atem raubte?

Das hier tat vielleicht nicht so weh, wie die Nährung eines Wraith, aber es war nahe dran. Er japste gequält und kämpfte gegen die Erinnerungen und die Furcht vor dem Unabwendbaren an.

Der Mann ließ ihn wieder los und fixierte dann die Nadel und die Kanüle seelenruhig mit Klebeband, damit beides nicht verrutschen konnte. Ihm schien zu gefallen, was er sah. Als er fertig war strich er sanft über Johns Stirn. Der versuchte auszuweichen.

Jede Bewegung des Kopfes und Halses verursachte nun brennende Schmerzen.

„Wa... rum?"

„Sie tragen das Blut der fremden Teufel und Dämonen in sich. Lt. Colonel Sheppard", erklärte der Mann ruhig. „Ich weiß das aus unseren Aufzeichnungen. Und sie haben sich ihrem Einfluss ausgesetzt, indem sie unsere heilige Mutter Erde auch noch verließen und zu fremden Sternen reisten. Um ihre Seele zu retten, wenn sie denn noch zu retten ist ... muss ich sie von dem unheilvollen Blut befreien. Das haben mir die Stimmen der Engel und meiner Großmutter befohlen. Sie werden mir für die Reinigung dankbar sein", erklärte er seelenruhig als sei dies eine ganz alltägliche Vorgehensweise.

Hilflos kämpfte John mit seiner Angst. Noch immer von den Unterredungen mit Dr. Mackenzie angeschlagen war er nicht in der Lage, einen Finger zu rühren.

Für einen Moment wirkte der Blick des anderen Mannes entrückt, ja fast entzückt, dann setzte er seine Arbeit fort. Er zog den Galgen an den Operationstisch heran und befestigte den Schlauch an der Kanüle. Noch schoss aber kein Blut in den Schlauch, da er das Ventil noch nicht geöffnet hatte.

Die nächsten Worte richtete der Mann an einen imaginäre Begleitung, denn sehen konnte John nichts. „Nur noch einen Moment, liebe Großmutter. Die Reinigung soll gleich beginnen. Aber zuerst muss ich noch etwas anderes erledigen."

Er verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

John erwog zu schreien, aber er ersparte sich den Versuch und die Kraft. So gut wie der Kerl vorbereitet war, hatte er mit Sicherheit auch dafür gesorgt, dass keine Geräusche aus dem Raum drangen. Das Kratzen von Metall auf Fliesen erklang. Dann ein Surren und Piepsen.

John hatte dass Gefühl im falschen Film zu sein. Nur dass die dunklen Wände und das gedämpfte Licht des Bunkerraums gegen einen grell erleuchteten Operationssaal und die archaische Kamera der Genii gegen eine moderne Digitalkamera ausgetauscht worden waren. Und der skrupellose Kolya mit seinem Wraith gegen einen vollkommen irren Typen, der das ganz offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal machte.

Das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung ließ seine Sicht für einen Moment verschwimmen, denn er glaubte nicht mehr, dass er noch einmal so viel Glück haben würde, dem Tod zu entkommen. Regungslos hörte er zu, wie der Mann einen Bibelvers murmelte, oder was er auch immer dafür hielt und war bereit, sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.

‚Nein!' kämpfte ein Funken seines Verstandes plötzlich jedoch gegen die Mutlosigkeit an. ‚Du willst und du wirst nicht sterben! Willst du deinen Feinden Recht geben?' Es war sein Eigensinn und sein Stolz, der ihn wieder aus seiner Schicksalsergebenheit riss. Noch war es nicht zu spät! Er musste auf Zeit spielen. Jede Minute zählte.

„Und was ist, wenn ich schon jetzt alles bereue?" sagte er trotz der Schmerzen und des Rumorens in seinem Brustkorb. „Ich habe mir das Blut und mein Schicksal nicht ausgesucht. Andere bestimmten über mich. Mein ganzes Leben lang, haben sie erwartet, dass ich ihre Befehle erfülle und in ihrem Sinne handle. Ich spreche mich nicht frei von Schuld, aber ich trage sie auch nicht allein. Ich bin mir nur vollends bewußt, dass ich..."

Der Mann kam näher. Er wirkte erstaunt und verwirrt. Offensichtlich hatte er bisher noch von keinem seiner Opfer eine zustimmende Reaktion erhalten.

„Dann verabscheuen sie wie ich den Einfluss derer, die nicht auf Gottes heiligem Acker geboren wurden?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Denn ich habe dort draußen gesehen, welches Unheil und Leid sie über die Menschen bringen."

„Großmutter, hörst du seine Worte? Hörst du was er sagt?" Der Mann hob die Hände wie zum Gebet und zitierte einen Psalm Davids. „Ihr Engel, besteht noch Hoffnung!"

John wagte nicht aufzuatmen. Nahm der Kerl ihm die Lügen ab? Jedes Wort fiel ihm schwer, als er Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit ausgrub und leise zu beten begann. Vielleicht lenkte das seinen Peiniger ab - und ehrlich gesagt, göttlichen Beistand konnte er im Moment wirklich gebrauchen

Sein Peiniger lauschte ihm und lachte außer sich vor Freude auf. Seine Hand näherte sich Johns Brust. Würde er tatsächlich ein Einsehen haben?

„Ich spüre das ... fremde Gift in mir und..."

„Du musst keine Furcht haben. Ich werde..."

Plötzlich jedoch hielt der Mann inne und legte den Kopf schief. Seine Augen wurden trübe, als er in sich hineinlauschte und stumme Zwiesprache zu halten schien. Wie viel Zeit so verging wusste John nicht. Nur das sie quälend langsam verstrich. Hatte er ihn überzeugt? Würde er...

Mit einem Mal verfinsterte sich das Gesicht des Mannes. „Sie lügen mich doch nur an Lt. Colonel Sheppard!" zischte er. „Sie sagen das nur, um mich hinzuhalten und ihr armseliges Leben zu retten. Sie sind unrettbar verloren, vergiftet von dem Fremden in Ihnen." Seine Stimme überschlug sich. „Verspotten sie mich und mein Tun nicht länger!"

„Das würde ich nie wagen", presste John hervor. Kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn „Das schwöre ich bei Gott! Hören sie, ich..." Er röchelte und hustete. Tränen des Schmerzes schossen in seine Augen.

„Dann ..." Der Mann lächelte kalt und erbarmungslos. „... werden sie auch mit Freuden das Fegefeuer durchleiden und zu Gott gehen. Möge er über ihre verderbte Seele richten."

Es gab einen leichten Ruck als er das Ventil der Kanüle öffnete. John rang nach Luft und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er spürte, wie das Blut im Rhythmus seines Herzens aus dem Körper in den Schlauch gepumpt wurde.


	9. Fieberhafte Ermittlungen

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eveins Army Community Hospital und in Colorado Springs  
Samstag 15.20 –15.50 Uhr

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Das Fahrzeug ist in diesem Viertel verschwunden. Wir haben bereits die Ausfallstraßen gesichert. Hier, hier und hier." Der Leiter der Sicherheit markierte die Punkte mit Pinnwandnägeln, während die Agenten der VCTF und Colonel Caldwell ihn dabei beobachteten.

„Wir wissen aus früheren Fällen, dass der Mann sehr methodisch vorgeht und medizinische Kenntnisse besitzen muss. Die Dosen an Betäubungs- und Beruhigungsmitteln, die er seinen Opfern setzte waren niemals tödlich, aber ausreichend, um sie zu betäuben oder zu lähmen", erklärte Bailey Malone. „Seine Mordmethode ist allerdings dem Vergehen, dessen sich das Opfer schuldig gemacht hat angepasst und niemals gleich."

„Was wäre es dann im Falle von Lt. Colonel Sheppard?" fragte Caldwell. „Wenn es wirklich um sein Blut gehen sollte, wie Sie vorhin vermuteten, Agent Burke, was würde er dann tun?

„Hat es einen Grund, warum Sie mir in diesem Punkt sofort zugestimmt haben?" wollte die Profilerin wissen.

„Ja, aber den möchte ich nicht ohne General Landry mit Ihnen erörtern", entgegnete der Colonel. „Was also würde ihr Mann tun."

„Ihn von dem Blut befreien." Rachel überlegte „Er würde es aus seinem Körper entfernen, ihn entweder ausbluten lassen oder es austauschen wollen..."

Bailey spann den Gedanken weiter. „Am gründlichsten geht das, wenn ihm die entsprechenden Gerätschaften zur Verfügung stehen. Er muss das Opfer gut fixieren, damit es sich nicht losreißen kann und benötigt neben blutverdünnenden Mitteln auch noch die passenden Hilfsmittel – Nadel, Kanüle und Schlauch."

„Wie sie sich in jeder halbwegs gut ausgestatteten Klinik oder Pflegestation finden dürften." Fast gleichzeitig traten Rachel Burke und John Grant an die Karte. Resolut eroberte sich die rothaarige Frau den besseren Platz und betrachteten den Straßenplan. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Und tippte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle. „Was ist das hier? Wissen sie etwas über das Dillon Memorial Hospital?"

„Nein, leider nicht, aber..."

"Das dauert zu lange. Darf ich kurz ihr Telefon benutzen?" Bailey nahm den Hörer, den ihm der Leiter der Sicherheit sofort entgegenhielt an und wählte die Nummer des FBI-Büros in Denver. „Agent Malone hier. Ich benötige umgehend Informationen zu folgender Adresse..."

Er gab die aus dem Plan erkennbaren Daten durch und wartete geduldig, während ihn die anderen angespannt ansahen.

Ein vielleicht zwei Minuten vergingen Dann hellte sich sein zerfurchtes Gesicht auf und er lauschte aufmerksam. „Danke Robie! Sie haben uns mehr als nur geholfen."

Er schaltete den Apparat wieder ab. „Das Dillon Memorial Hospital wurde vor etwa sechs Monaten aus Kostengründen geschlossen. Allerdings fand sich recht schnell jemand, der das Gebäude, den Grund und sogar das Inventar erwarb. Bis jetzt wurde die Klinik aber noch nicht wieder eröffnet. Das Interessante daran ist allerdings der Name des Käufers: Daniel Henry Roberts."

„D. H. R. Er benutzt die gleichen Initialen wie immer." John nickte zustimmend. „Ja, genau das ist unser Mann."

„Und vermutlich hält er sich jetzt gerade genau an diesem Ort auf, um sein Opfer zu töten", Rachel sah die anderen an. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Jede Minute zählt, denn wir wissen nicht, ob er dem Opfer bereits die tödliche Kanüle gesetzt hat."

Colonel Caldwell nickte anerkennend, während um sie herum hektische Betriebsamkeit ausbrach. „Gehen wir."

* * *

Nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde später erreichten sie das Stadtviertel, das die Militärpolizei zusammen mit der örtlichen Polizei abgeriegelt hatte. Bailey und Rachel konnten sogar einige FBI-Agenten entdecken, mit denen sie in Denver zusammen gearbeitet hatten Gut, um so besser. Das würde das spätere Kompetenzgerangel um so einfacher machen, auch wenn zu vermuten war, dass das Militär gewinnen würde. 

„Hier entlang." Der Anführer einer Spezialeinheit nahm Colonel Caldwell, die drei VCTF-Agenten, und einen Arzt aus dem Militärkrankenhaus in Empfang. Unauffällig führte er sie in ein kleines Bürohaus in die Nähe der geschlossenen Klinik. In einem kurzfristig beschlagnahmten Büro befand sich die Einsatzzentrale, von der aus alles koordiniert wurde.

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Colonel Caldwell den Mann, der das alles von einem Schreibtisch aus koordinierte. Jemand legte ihm gerade Kopien auf den Tisch. Er sichtete sie, dann sah er auf. „Bisher hat sich noch nichts in der Klinik gerührt, aber haben einen Plan des Gebäudes erhalten."

„Lassen sie uns sehen." Rachel und Bailey beugten sich über die gefaxten Seiten und studierten die Pläne aufmerksam. „Die Operationssäle sind im Kellergeschoss." In den oberen Stockwerken befinden sich nur drei Behandlungsräume, Büros für die Ärzte oder Verwaltung und einige Krankenzimmer."

Der Einsatzleiter musterte die beiden Profiler irritiert.

„Das sind die Agenten Malone und Burke von der Violent Crimes Task Force, einer Unterabteilung des FBI. Sie arbeiten in diesem Fall mit uns zusammen."

Der Mann akzeptierte das mit einem unwilligen Nicken und horchte dann wieder auf seinen Sprechfunk. „Ich habe verstanden, Jones. Sobald sie können, drehen sie der Klinik kurzfristig den Saft ab."

„Nein. Das würde unseren Verdächtigen nur dazu verleiten, unbedacht und vorschnell zu handeln. Er muss weiter glauben, dass er nicht gefunden wurde und seinem tun ungehindert nachgehen kann", wandte Bailey ein.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Sir?" Der Einsatzleiter runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir haben den Mann über Jahre studiert. Er ist kein gewöhnlicher Mörder oder Terrorist, sondern ein Serienkiller. Und diese haben bestimmte Muster und Eigenarten entwickelt, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Zu den seinen gehört, dass er sich absolut sicher fühlen muss." Bailey sah zwischen Caldwell und dem Mann hin und her. „Stellen sie den Strom ab und ihr Mann ist tot."

„Lassen Sie die beiden gewähren. In diesem Fall vertraue ich auf ihr Urteil", erklärte der Luftwaffenoffizier und sah den Mann eindringlich an. „Sie haben uns bereits sehr geholfen."

John tauchte hinter seinen Kollegen auf. Er trug bereits eine kugelsichere Weste und brachte zwei weitere mit, die er ihnen wortlos hinhielt. Während Bailey sie überstreifte, fragte er: „Arbeiten ihre Männer bereits daran, unbemerkt in das Gebäude einzudringen?"

Der Einsatzleiter nickte und wandte sich an die entsprechende Gruppe, um den Stand der Dinge zu erfragen. Dann sah er Malone an und winkte einen seiner Leute herbei.. „Das Fenster ist offen. Lamier, bringen sie die Agenten zur Einsatzgruppe Gamma Charlie Vier."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dillon Memorial Hospital, Colorado Springs  
Samstag, 15.55 Uhr

----------------------------------------------------------------------

John war ganz ruhig geworden. Er atmete flach, weil jede Bewegung seinen Brustkorb in ein Flammenmeer versetzte und das Herz veranlasst hätte, noch schneller zu schlagen als es das jetzt schon tat. Wie viele Minuten blieben ihm noch? Wie viel Blut hatte er bereits verloren? Er wusste es nicht. Er spürte nur, wie seine Finger und Zehen kalt wurden, weil sie nicht mehr richtig durchblutet werden konnten. Das Gefühl wich schrittweise aus ihnen. Je höher es kroch, desto geringer wurden die Chancen zu überleben. Das war nicht gut. Er spürte förmlich, wie das Blut mit jedem Pochen seines Herzens buchstäblich aus ihm heraus strömte.

Sein Verstand raste und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun, zu unternehmen, ein Zeichen zu setzen. Er wollte nicht hilflos in den Tod gehen und das opferbereite Schlachtvieh spielen. Schon gar nicht vor den Augen dieses Irren, der in seinem Blickfeld stand und ihn verzückt beobachtete, wenn er nicht gerade hinter seiner Kamera stand. John wünschte sich, sie ihm in den Rachen zu stopfen. Mitsamt Stativ. Und wenn es das letzte wäre, was er in seinem Leben tun konnte.

Nein, Zorn war die falsche Taktik. Spott und Provokation eine bessere – und wenn er das Ende nur beschleunigte. Denn er hatte genug davon, die Gelüste dieses Wahnsinnigen zu befriedigen. „Sie ... tun mir ... leid", röchelte er mühsam und schloss die Augen einen Moment vor Schmerz. Als er sie wieder öffnete, beugte sich der Mann über ihn.

„Was sagen sie da?" Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Peinigers. Das musste er jetzt ausnutzen.

„Sie ... leid..."

Im Gesicht des Mannes spiegelten sich wie schon einmal Überraschung und Misstrauen wieder. Offensichtlich war er andere Reaktionen von seinen Opfern im Anblick des Todes gewohnt.

Johns Atem rasselte. „Ich ... vergebe ... ihnen ..."

Die Augen des Anderen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Sie vergeben mir? Dem Mann, der ihnen das Leben nimmt." Er starrte einen Moment in die Ferne und lachte dann keuchend. „Sie wollen mich nur verspotten und mir den Triumph nehmen."

„Welchen ... umph. Niemand ... lügt ... wenn er ..." Johns Worte gingen in Husten und dann Röcheln über. Er brauchte eine Weile, um weiter zu sprechen. Inzwischen verlor er in den Armen und Beinen langsam das Gefühl.

Sein Herz begann durch den Blutverlust immer schneller zu schlagen.

„... ihn ... nahen… sieht." Jedes Wort war eine Qual. „... ich ... sehe ... ihn ..." Er wollte nicht aufgeben. „Für ... bitte ... Engel."

Sein Peiniger schüttelte immer verwirrter den Kopf. Die Pupillen zogen sich zusammen und weiteten sich dann wieder.

Es wurde still im Raum... totenstill. Und dann ...


	10. Kompetenzen

John horchte trotz der Schmerzen auf. Noch nie zuvor hatte das leise Klicken eines Türschlosses erlösender für ihn geklungen als in diesem Moment.

Der Mann neben ihm wirbelte herum und griff nach einem Gegenstand, der auf dem Beistelltisch lag. Das Zat fuhr in dem Moment aus, in dem die Tür mit einem Krachen aufflog.

Ehe er es abfeuern konnte, peitschten zwei Schüsse durch den Raum. John sah, wie sich Geschosse in den Körper seines Peinigers bohrten und deren Aufprall den Körper herumschleuderte.

„Ihr Engel ... rettet mich!" heulte der Mann auf. Das Zat entfiel seiner Hand, während im Brust und Bauchbereich rote Flecken entstanden und sich rasend schnell ausbreiteten. „Ich habe doch nur euren Willen getan." Er taumelte zwei Schritte zurück und riss den Beistelltisch mit sich als er zu Boden ging.

John wollte tief Luft holen und vor Erleichterung lachen, aber der Schmerz in seiner Brust steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Japsend kämpfte er mit seinem Atem. Sie waren da! Diesmal kam die Rettung rechtzeitig vor dem Ende. Er würde dem Tod ganz sicher noch einmal von der Schippe springen.

Zwei Personen traten in sein Blickfeld, ein jüngerer Mann, den er nicht kannte und der sich nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihn, über den niedergeschossenen Mann beugte – und Agent Malone von der VCTF.

Der Mann mit dem Gesicht Acastus Kolyas blickte besorgt auf ihn herunter. „Strengen Sie sich nicht an. Hilfe ist auf dem Weg", sagte er ruhig und legte eine Hand auf Johns Arm. Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an.

„Dan ... ke...", flüsterte John.

Er spürte, dass sich seine Gefühle gegenüber diesem Menschen verändert hatten. Nein, er würde ihn vermutlich nie mehr mit seinem Erzfeind verwechseln und ... der Zorn auf den Genii schien ihm jetzt so unwichtig und weit, weit entfernt.

Er schloss die Augen, als ihn eine tiefe Schwäche ergriff und für einen Augenblick seine Sinne benebelte. So bekam er kaum mit, dass sich eine dritte Person um ihn kümmerte. „Ich habe den Schlauch abgeklemmt. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht für ihn tun. Die Nadel jetzt zu entfernen würde zu inneren Blutungen führen und seinen Tod bedeuten. Er muss umgehend zurück in unser Hospital gebracht werden. Dort werden wir die Wunde mit dem Laser verschweißen", hörte er jüngere eine Stimme.

Und dann, als sich jemand an den Riemen zu schaffen machte: „Nein warten sie, mit dem Lösen der Fesseln. Es ist besser, wenn er so fixiert bleibt, bis wir ihn transportieren können."

„Und wie ist sein Zustand? Hat er bereits zu viel Blut verloren?"

„Das kann ich so noch nicht sagen."

Doch John war trotzdem guter Hoffnung. Sie würden es schon schaffen, ihn durchzubringen, nein sie mussten es. Irgendwie. Jetzt aber fühlte er sich zu erschöpft um dem Gespräch noch weiter zu folgen und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit gleiten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eveins Army Community Hospital, Colorado Springs und Interstate Highway 25  
Samstag, nach 20.00 Uhr

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Der Zustand von Lt. Colonel Sheppard hat sich nach der Operation und der Bluttransfusion stabilisiert. Er ist ernst aber nicht mehr kritisch", erklärte der diensthabende Arzt den Anwesenden. „Der Blutverlust hatte zwar bereits einen gefährlichen Level erreicht, aber der Patient besitzt eine sehr robuste Konstitution. Er wird durchkommen, auch wenn ihm die Verletzung noch eine Zeitlang zu schaffen machen wird. Er ist jetzt auf sein Zimmer gebracht worden und schläft."

„Danke für ihre Auskunft Dr. Allenby", sagte der Mann mit dem freundlichen Gesicht und den buschigen Augenbrauen, den Bailey Malone als General Landry kennen gelernt hatte. „Wenn Sie ihre ärztliche Erlaubnis geben, sehe ich nachher, bevor ich gehe, noch einmal kurz in seinem Zimmer vorbei."

Der Mediziner nickte. „Wenn Sie ihn nicht wecken, dann wird das kein Problem sein. Entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt allerdings, denn andere Patienten warten schon sehnsüchtig auf mich."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Allenby den Raum und ließ die VCTF-Agenten mit den Luftwaffenoffizieren allein. Denn auch Colonel Caldwell war ihnen die ganze Zeit nicht von der Seite gewichen, auch wenn der Skepsis und dem Misstrauen in dessen Blick einer gewissen Achtung für ihre Arbeit gewichen war.

„Nun, nachdem das geklärt ist, kommen wir zu Ihnen." General Landry wandte sich Bailey zu. Auch er hatte kurz mit den Augenbrauen gezuckt, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, aber die Reaktion war weitaus schwächer ausgefallen als bei Caldwell und Sheppard. Trotzdem war es ärgerlich, dass sie ihm vorenthielten, was sein Doppelgänger – dieser Kolya – eigentlich angerichtet hatte, um einen solchen Hass und Argwohn zu verdienen. „Sie haben uns sehr bei der Rettung Lt. Colonel Sheppards geholfen. Vermutlich hätten wir ihn nicht mehr lebend vorgefunden, wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären. Dafür möchte ich Ihnen im Namen der Air-Force danken."

„Oh, das ist unser Job", warf John Grant ein. „Wir jagen die bösen Jungs, die nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich in Serie morden."

Bailey bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, dann wandte er sich dem General zu. „Dennoch stehen einige ungeklärte Fragen zwischen uns. Wie viel unterliegt der Geheimhaltung? Wir würden den Fall gerne ohne Komplikationen abschließen Das geht allerdings nicht so einfach, wenn wir Ihnen die Akten übergeben müssen. Auch wir haben Vorgesetzte und Geldgeber, gegenüber denen wir uns rechtfertigen müssen."

„Das Problem ist, dass auch noch NID und Homeland Security ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben. Der Mann war Mitglied einer Terror-Organisation, die sich der Trust nennt. Ich befürchte, dass die Violent Crimes Task Force und das FBI da an letzter Stelle kommen werden."

Bailey runzelte die Stirn.

Also doch: Trotz seiner freundlichen Miene war der General ein scharfer Hund, der sein Revier energisch verteidigte und nicht beschönigte, wie es aussah. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, wie das ganze laufen würde.

„Wir werden die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen allerdings in unseren Berichten lobend erwähnen und an die verantwortlichen Regierungsstellen weiterleiten. Ohne Sie wäre Lt-. Colonel Sheppard nicht mehr am Leben. Und trotzdem: Gewisse Dinge unterliegen allerdings weiter der Geheimhaltung."

„Sie meinen, die fremdartige Waffe, die der Mann benutzt hat?" Bailey kniff die Augen zusammen. Es gab so viel mehr Dinge, die er hatte fragen wollen, aber er verzichtete lieber darauf. Rachel und John wirkten ebenfalls nachdenklich.

Landry nickte und nahm eine Ledermappe und einen Stift vom Tisch. „Ich möchte sie bitten, dies zu unterschreiben, ehe wir weiter reden."

Bailey öffnete die Mappe und staunte nicht schlecht, als er auf dem Dokument, dass ihn zum Stillschweigen verdammte, den Stempel des Büros des Präsidenten fand. Das war eine mehr als hochoffizielle Verpflichtungserklärung. Also hatten sie es hier mit einem streng geheimen Regierungsprojekt zu tun, über das nur der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten und vermutlich das Oberkommando der Streitkräfte Kenntnis besaßen.

Und auch seine Kollegen blickten überrascht drein, als er ihnen die Mappe reichte. Erst als Landry die Mappe wieder zurück erhielt, brach er das Schweigen.

„Sie sind bedauerlicherweise mit einem streng geheimen Regierungsprojekt in Berührung gekommen, dass sich mit den Spuren Außerirdischer auf der Erde beschäftigt. Sowohl Lt. Colonel Sheppard als auch Colonel Caldwell sind darin involviert."

„Sie meinen in Roswell sind wirklich Außerirdische gelandet und es gibt tatsächlich das berüchtigte Area 51?" fragte John skeptisch.

Bailey wünschte sich in diesem Moment den Ermittler mundtot machen zu können.

Die Militärs schwiegen dazu, aber das war Antwort genug. Bailey wusste nun, dass das, was Rachel und er über der Hütte im Wald gesehen hatten, keine Illusion gewesen war. Und das hinter ihrem Rücken und unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit Dinge vorgingen, die sie sich nicht einmal vorzustellen wagten und vermutlich gehörte auch sein Doppelgänger dazu. Ganz offensichtlich war er nicht von dieser Welt oder ...

Genug spekuliert. Jetzt konnte er viele bisher unerklärliche Geschehnisse der letzten Tage und gewisse Details im Verhalten John Sheppards besser verstehen.

Landry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie dem auch sei..." Er räusperte sich. „Aus diesem Grund dürfen gewisse Dinge nicht unnötig weitere Kreise ziehen. Verstehen sie das?"

Bailey „Ja, das haben wir", sagte er. „Sie werden unsere ausführlichen Berichte und die Unterlagen in den nächsten Tagen aus dem VCTF-Hauptquartier erhalten."

„Keine Sorge, wir werden dazu noch entsprechend auf sie zukommen." Landry schien fürs Erste zufrieden zu sein.

‚Und werden Sie bis dahin überwachen, damit sie keine Informationen verschwinden lassen', fügte Bailey in Gedanken hinzu. ‚Diese Vorgehensweise kennen wir zu Genüge. Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser.'

Dann erhob er sich. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Ich denke, nach diesem langen und aufregenden Tag sollten wir nun endlich zur Ruhe kommen."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch Agent Bailey." Landry reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich denke, sie wollen heute noch nach Denver zurückkehren, oder?"

„Ja, denn dort haben wir unsere Hotelzimmer."

„Wir könnten das auch für Sie umbuchen lassen. Colorado Springs hat einige sehr reizvolle..."

„Vielen Dank für ihr Angebot, aber das wird nicht nötig sein". lehnte der Bailey freundlich aber bestimmt ab. Er wollte etwas Distanz zwischen sich und die Ereignisse bringen. Und wer wusste schon, was dem General und seinen Leuten in der Zwischenzeit noch alles einfiel.

* * *

„Immerhin wissen die meisten Bundesbeamten, wie sie sich zu verhalten haben, wenn wir sie zum Stillschweigen verpflichten. Auch wenn es ihnen noch weniger passt als Zivilpersonen. Das hat man auch den dreien angesehen. Sie haben schon eine Ahnung, was hinter den Kulissen vor sich geht, und es ärgert sie, dass sie nicht mehr darüber erfahren können", bemerkte General Landry, als die drei VCTF-Agenten, den Raum verlassen hatten. „ Aber sie gehorchen den Regeln des Spiels. Zumindest zwei von ihnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Agent Malone und Agent Burke mehr gesehen haben, als sie im Entführungsfall Arquette in ihre Berichte geschrieben haben."

„Das sah man ihren Augen an, Sir." Colonel Caldwell lächelte dünn. „Und es war an ihrer Zielstrebigkeit zu bemerken, als sie ihre Mitarbeit anboten."

„Ich bin froh, dass sie es getan haben. Ohne die drei wäre Lt. Colonel Sheppard jetzt vermutlich tot." Er musterte Caldwell. „Und Dr. Weir wäre vermutlich nicht darüber begeistert gewesen einen neuen militärischen Leiter zu bekommen." Er überlegte einen Moment. "Mittlerweile denke ich, dass es gar keine so schlechte Wahl gewesen war, im letzten Jahr ihrem Wunsch nachzugeben und Sheppard dort zu belassen. Die beiden haben in Atlantis doch bisher außergewöhnliche Arbeit geleistet - oder sind sie anderer Meinung?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Was Caldwell wirklich fühlte und dachte, verbarg er hinter einer unverbindlichen Maske, denn eigentlich hatte er damals gehofft, das militärische Kommando über den so wichtigen Außenposten zu erhalten. Er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass es immer noch an ihm nagte gegenüber einem Major mit einer höchst fragwürdigen Akte zurückgesetzt worden zu sein, nur weil eine Zivilistin ihren Kopf durchgesetzt hatte. „Vielleicht haben Sheppard die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ein wenig gelehrt, sein Verhalten und seinen Führungsstil zu überdenken."

„Glauben sie das wirklich?" Der General schmunzelte. "Sie können ja in den nächsten Wochen versuchen ihn entsprechend zu bearbeiten. Zumindest Anfangs wird es ihm schwer fallen, Ihnen Gegenargumente an den Kopf zu werfen." Landry wurde wieder ernst. „Wenn Dr. Allenby und Dr. Mackenzie einverstanden sind, dann wird Lt. Colonel Sheppard sie am Mittwoch begleiten. Die Daedalus nimmt genügend neues medizinisches Personal für Atlantis mit, um sich ausreichend um ihn zu kümmern."

Caldwell sah ihn erstaunt an. „Warum?"

„Oh, nach allem, was passiert ist, halte ich es nicht für ratsam, Sheppard noch länger auf der Erde zu lassen, es sei denn, ich würde ihn in Cheynne Mountain in eine der Arrestzellen sperren. Und wer weiß, welchen Ärger er dort noch auf sich zieht. Nein fern von der Erde, auf Atlantis, ist er wohl am Besten aufgehoben." Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Und ich denke, da wird John Sheppard mir wohl ohne Widerspruch beipflichten können."

* * *

Obwohl das Verkehrsaufkommen in Richtung Denver erheblich war, kamen sie zügig voran und ließen schon bald Colorado Springs hinter sich. Während die Lichter der zweitgrößten Stadt Colorados am Horizont verschwanden hingen die VCTF-Agenten ihren Gedanken nach. Bailey Malone steuerte den Wagen und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, um nicht immer an die Arbeit zu denken, die sie noch erwartete. Vor allem die Rechtfertigungen vor dem Ausschuss, der jedes Jahr aufs Neue die Gelder der Abteilung bewilligten, machten ihm zu schaffen. Denn wie sollte er ihnen die eingezogenen Berichte über die beiden letzten Fälle erklären und...

John Grants Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Es sieht also so aus, dass wir wieder einmal das Nachsehen haben, richtig? Es geht also um ein streng geheimes Regierungsprojekt, schön... Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken? Diesem Typen, der deinem Dr. Arquette so ähnlich sieht."

„John, ich glaube nicht, dass Lt. Colonel Sheppard viel dafür kann, das es so gekommen ist, wie es kam, und wir eigentlich froh sein sollten, dass wieder ein gefährlicher Serientäter von den Straßen verschwunden ist", entgegnete Rachel. „Und wie dem auch sei ... wir können nichts an dem ändern, was passiert ist."

„Interessant fand ich nur, dass unser Alien-Killer sein diesmaliges Opfer ausbluten lassen wollte. Eine interessante Methode, wenn ich auch nicht weiß, was ihn dazu getrieben haben könnte." Er lachte trocken. „Vielleicht ist dieser Sheppard ja auch ein Alien und sie verraten es uns nur nicht. Stell dir das mal vor..."

„Mag sein", brummelte Bailey von John Grants Einwürfen genervt. „Erfahren werden wir es jedenfalls nicht, und ich möchte mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, das ist Energie- und Zeitverschwendung."

„Dem stimme ich zu. Auch wenn ich gerne gewusst hätte, warum der Colonel mir so schnell zugestimmt hat", ergänzte Rachel Burke. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Vergessen wir das erst einmal und wenden uns wichtigeren Problemen zu."

„Als da wären...?" John beugte sich vor und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Ihr wißt doch mehr, als ihr gegenüber den Militärs zugegeben habt. Kommt schon, ich durchschaue euch. Was habt ihr eigentlich noch gesehen, wovon ihr keinem erzählt habt. Was war mit der Hütte im Wald? Ach kommt schon, es bleibt auch unter uns."

„Nichts!" Rachel Burke blickte aus dem Fenster. „Rein gar nichts!" Sie starrte in den nachtdunklen Himmel und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

‚Nichts an was wir uns jemals erinnern sollten und wollen.'

* * *

Eine angenehme Wärme umgab John Sheppard, als er wieder zu sich kam. Ein schwaches, diffuses Licht tauchte den Raum in ein seltsames Zwielicht, in dem zwar die Möbel zu erkennen waren, nicht aber deren Farben. Er bewegte seine Arme und Beine. Sie waren nicht länger auf einen bestimmten Punkt fixiert, aber auch nicht Teil seines Körpers. Er fühlte sich, als seinen seine Sinne und sein Körper in Watte gebettet.

War er tot Nein, denn als er einen Arm hob spürte er durch die Schmerzmittel das Brennen in seinem oberen Brustbereich. Trotzdem musste er wissen, ob die Kanüle noch immer in seiner Arterie steckte. Er hielt inne, als er eine Bewegung und Geräusche wahrnahm und drehte erschreckt seinen Kopf.

„Es ist alles gut John. Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit und auf dem Wege der Besserung." Dr. Mackenzie beugte sich vor und führte seine Hand vorsichtig zu der mit einem einem dicken Pflaster bedeckten Stelle.

Erleichtert entspannte sich der Lt. Colonel wieder „Sie sind auf dem schnellsten Wege ins Hospital zurück gebracht und gleich operiert worden. Es werden keine Schäden zurück bleiben, wenn Sie sich ein wenig schonen."

John bewegte mühsam den Kopf. Im Moment war er nicht in der Lage viel zu tun. Doch warum war der Psyhologe hier bei ihm? Hätte der Mann nicht schon längst Feierabend gehabt? Er öffnete den Mund.

„Bemühen Sie sich nicht, laut zu sprechen, ich kann von den Lippen lesen." Dr. Mackenzie beugte sich vor. „Ich kann mir denken, was Sie wissen wollen, John. Ich bin bei Ihnen, weil Sie sind mein Patient sind. Und nach dem, was Sie in den letzten Stunden erlebt haben, hielt ich es für angebracht bei Ihnen zu sein."

_Sie wollen mir das Gefühl geben, dass immer jemand da ist, der sich um mich sorgt,_ formte John mit den Lippen.

Mackenzie nickte. „Ja, das haben sie richtig erkannt. Ich weiß, dass Ihr Team auf Atlantis über sie gewacht hat, als der Retrovirus von Ihnen Besitz ergriffen hatte. Nun, da weder Dr. MacKay noch Ronon oder Teyla hier sind, habe ich diesen Part übernommen. Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?"

_Benebelt aber gut. Ich bin ruhig geworden. Es wühlt nicht länger in mir._

„Was wühlt nicht länger in ihnen?"

_Der Schmerz und die Angst. Beide sind verschwunden. Ich fühle mich frei. Ob das anhalten wird, weiß ich nicht._

„Das können wir in den nächsten Tagen noch besprechen, wenn es ihnen wieder etwas besser geht, John. Schlafen sie jetzt besser weiter, sie sind noch sehr schwach."

Dem konnte der Lt. Colonel durchaus beipflichten. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Augen offen zu halten, doch noch wollte er sich nicht der Dunkelheit ergeben, sondern etwas anderes wissen, was ihm jetzt erst wieder einfiel. Er wollte Gewissheit über Sybils Schicksal haben, auch wenn er die Antwort schon ahnte.

_Dr. Sybil Carmichael?_

„Sie kannten sie? Mir ist in der Cafeteria schon aufgefallen, dass das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen und ihr etwas herzlicher war als zwischen zwei Fremden."

_Wir besuchten zusammen die High-School. Wo ist sie jetzt? Sie war bei mir als er..._

Mackenzie holte tief Luft. „Dr. Carmichael ist tot. Sie wurde in kurzer Folge drei Mal hintereinander von Schüssen aus einem Zat'Nik'Tel getroffen. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?"

_Ja, ich habe davon gehört und gelesen._

Sybil war also tot. Die letzten Geräusche, die er wahrgenommen hatte, als der Killer ihn niedergeschossen hatten, waren ihr Todesurteil gewesen. Und das, obwohl sie ihn, John, in die Falle gelockt hatte. Sie war nicht mehr am Leben, und doch konnte und durfte er über ihre Mittäterschaft jetzt nicht schweigen, denn sie war vermutlich mit einer Erpressung dazu genötigt worden. Warum hatte er dies nicht früher bemerkt. Sie hatte ihm doch deutliche Hinweise gegeben, was sie bedrückte. Oder nicht? Auf jeden Fall konnte er nur noch ein letztes für sie tun. John zwang sich noch einen Moment wach zu bleiben. _Sybil Carmichael hat mich in die Falle gelockt. Verraten, aber ich glaube nicht freiwillig. Ihr Sohn Steven ist in Gefahr. Der Trust steckt dahinter._

Mackenzie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hatte verstanden. „Ich werde den Verantwortlichen Mitteilung machen, und die werden sich dann um alles kümmern. Und nun lassen sie los und zwingen sie sich nicht länger dazu, wach zu bleiben."

John hatte auch keine andere Wahl mehr, als dieser letzten Weisung zu gehorchen.


	11. Die Karte in der Hinterhand

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irgendwo im Sonnensystem, Ein Schiff der Asgard  
Knapp zwei Wochen später

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Lasst mich allein!" Ba'al, der letzte überlebende Systemlord der Goa'uld schickte die Jaffar fort. Niemand musste wissen, mitbekommen, was er hier tat, denn seit der Jaffar-Rebellion und der Gründung ihrer lächerlichen Nation auf Dakara konnte er bis in die höchsten Kreise seiner Untergebenen mit dem Verrat von Getreuen rechnen. Das Gerede von „Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung" war ein übles Gift, dass die Tauri in den letzten Jahren in der Galaxis verbreitet hatten, und für das er sie hasste.

Auch wenn einige andere Seiten der menschlichen Psyche ihn mehr als erheiterten. Sie beteten vielleicht keine lebenden Götter an, aber man konnte sie immer noch mit der Aussicht auf Macht, Ruhm und Reichtum ködern und zu willfährigen Sklaven machen. Und genau das hatte er in den letzten Monaten mit einigen Bewohnern der Erde getan. Die Anpassung an die Denkart der Tauri hatte ihm seit dem Fall der Systemlords mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Und inzwischen machte das Spiel mit ihren Schwächen wirklichen Spaß.

Er wartete bis sich die Tür hinter den Männern schloss. Dann erst erhob er sich von seinem Thron und berührte er ein Juwel an seinem Armband. „Ich bin bereit, Narvi!", sagte er dann ruhig.

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, erfasste ihn ein heller Lichtstrahl und transportierte ihn in eine andere Umgebung.

Es gehörte leider zu seinen Abmachungen mit dem Asgard, dass dieser niemals zu ihm kam, sondern nur immer umgekehrt. Der Goa'uld hätte liebend gerne etwas daran geändert, aber das hätte die Allianz zwischen ihm und Narvi zerstört.

Ein Bund, der ungewöhnlich für die Asgard war, denn normalerweise arbeiteten die Angehörigen der alten Rassen nicht mit seinesgleichen zusammen, sondern hielten sie lieber in Schach. Narvi allerdings war selbst an ihn heran getreten und hatte ihm Hilfe angeboten, um „Ausgleich und Ordnung zu schaffen, um einer unseligen Entwicklung entgegen zu wirken". Denn die Tauri waren seiner Meinung nach noch nicht so weit, ihren Platz in der Galaxis einzunehmen.

Da stimmte ihm Ba'al aus vollem Herzen zu. Narvi hatte nicht vergessen, dass auch er seinen Teil bei der Zerstörung der Replikatoren geleistet hatte

Der Systemlord drehte sich gelassen um und blickte auf die kleine grauhäutige Gestalt in ihrem Sessel herab. Narvi wirkte zwar zerbrechlich und schwach, aber sein Geist kontrollierte das Schiff und den Computer. Er war ihm auf Wohl und Wehe ausgeliefert und das behagte ihm gar nicht.

„Ich heiße dich willkommen, Ba'al von den Goa'uld."

„Und ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Ist alles so verlaufen, wie wir es geplant haben?" spielte Ba'al mit, auch wenn er innerlich wachsam und misstrauisch blieb.

„Ja, das ist es", Narvi kam gleich zur Sache. „Der Geist des Objekts war leicht zu lesen und zu entschlüsseln. Man merkte, dass er einer jüngeren Gattung der Spezies Mensch angehörte, denn die, die du Tauri nennst, sind auf ihre Art und Weise komplexer geformt und haben sich freier entwickeln können. Anhand seiner Erinnerungen konnte ich einen geeigneten Zielplaneten aussuchen, um ihn dort auszusetzen. Zuvor habe ich seine Erinnerungen jedoch entsprechend manipuliert. Er wird sich jedoch zur entsprechenden Zeit erinnern und uns dann unwissentlich helfen, den Stützpunkt Atlantis früher oder später in unsere Hand zu bekommen."

„Sehr schön. Das gefällt mir wirklich."

„Zur Rückversicherung - falls der Mann jedoch scheitern sollte - habe ich aber noch an etwas anderes gedacht." Die Hände des Asgard berührten einige Kontrollen. Ba'al wich einen Schritt zurück, als neben ihm ein Behältnis aus der Wand fuhr. In dem gläsernen Sarkophag ruhte in Stasis ein nackter Mensch.

„Ich konnte die Arbeiten Lokis in Bezug auf das Klonen menschlicher Körper noch ein wenig vervollkommnen." Schwang da etwa Stolz in Narvis Stimme mit? Ba'al warf dem Asgard einen Seitenblick zu - aber so wirklich konnte er in dem ausdruckslosen grauen Gesicht nicht lesen. Dann musterte er den Schlafenden genauer.

Der Mensch sah noch so aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte und doch...

„Ist das ein Klon oder das Original?" fragte er dann in den Raum.

„Ist das wichtig? Bedeutsam ist doch nur, dass ein Mann namens Acastus Kolya in der Pegasus Galaxie weiter seine Pläne verfolgt, an die Herrschaft über sein Volk zu erlangen, das eigentlich gar nicht so rückständig ist, wie ich zunächst dachte. Er wird nach und nach die Personen ausschalten, die ihm gefährlich werden könnten. Und uns. Nicht wahr?"

Ba'al zwang sich dazu, keine Miene zu verziehen und nickte. Wie er es hasste, wenn jemand anderes die Fäden in der Hand hielt und ihn nicht ganz in seine Pläne einweihte... Andererseits gefiel ihm die Idee Narvis sehr gut, denn sie hätte von ihm stammen können. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass es immer gut war, noch ein Duplikat in den Händen zu halten. Versagte der eine blieb ihnen immer noch die Möglichkeit, Acastus Kolya in einem geeigneten Moment neu auferstehen zu lassen. Und wenn es einmal so weit war...

Der Gedanke daran entlockte dem Systemlord ein boshaftes Lächeln. Dann überkreuzte er die Arme und wandte sich dem Asgard wieder zu. „Hier ist übrigens auch einiges geschehen, von dem du Kenntnis nehmen solltest ...", begann er in leichtem Plauderton zu berichten.

-------------------------------------

Atlantis, Pegasus-Galaxie  
Drei Wochen später

-------------------------------------

Vor seinen Augen verblassten die nüchternen Metallwände der Daedalus und machten der hellen und lichten Atmosphäre von Atlantis Platz. Endlich wieder zu Hause. . John drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, nahm jedes Detail des Gatetriums in sich auf. Das Tor mit dem bunt verglasten Fenster dahinter, die Halle, die Treppen die hinauf zum Kontrollraum führten und vom Sonnenlicht überflutet wurden, und..

Noch nie hatte John Sheppard diesen Anblick mehr herbei gesehnt und deshalb Caldwells Angebot angenommen, sich noch vor der Landung des Schiffes hinunter beamen zu lassen. Vermutlich war Caldwell auch froh gewesen, ihn los zu sein - nach drei, endlos scheinenden Wochen, in denen er sich die Zeit mit der Bordbibliothek, dem Verfassen eines ausführlichen Berichtes über seine Urlaubserlebnisse und dem Spielen von Schach vertrieben hatte. Ja sogar mit Unterhaltungen. Caldwell besass ja doch etwas wie trockenen Humor und ...

Genug davon. Das lag nun wirklich hinter ihm.

John atmete tief ein - so weit wie es die frische Narbe unter seiner Kehle erlaubte, die ihm immer schmerzhaft an seine Erlebnissen auf der Erde erinnerte.

„John..."

Elisabeth Weir eilte die Stufen hinab, um ihn zu begrüßen. Doch anders als kurz nach der Belagerung durch die Wraith, schloss sie ihn nicht einfach in die Arme, sondern sah ihn nur erleichtert hat.

Natürlich hatte das Stargate Kommando sie über die Geschehnisse auf der Erde und seinen körperlichen und geistigen Zustand informiert, damit sie wußte, was auf sie zukam. Vielleicht nicht in allen Details, aber so weit, dass sie ihn einschätzen konnte.

Die Leiterin der Expedition musterte ihn kurz von Kopf bis Fuß. „John ich freue mich, Sie lebend wieder zu sehen." Und dann folgte der Freude ein leichter Tadel. „Eigentlich haben Sie sich ja erholen sollen, aber stattdessen informierte mich General Landry, dass Sie ihre freien Tage auf der Erde in einen Abenteuerurlaub der besonderen Art verwandelt haben."

John wand sich ein wenig unter ihrem prüfenden Blick.

„Nun, gut", grinste er verlegen und versuchte die Situation aufzulockern. „So ganz freiwillig habe ich das leider nicht gemacht, und im Nachhinein," Er hob die Hand an seine Kehle, wo sich immer noch die frische Narbe abzeichnete. „war es ein ziemlicher Höllentrip für mich. Unter den Händen der Wraith zu sterben geht schneller als..." Er hob die Hände. „Sie wissen sicher, was ich meine."

„Ja, aber das müssen wir hier und jetzt nicht erörtern. Dazu haben wir auch später noch Zeit, John. Wenn Dr. Beckett sie sich genau angesehen hat." Sie lächelte nachdenklich und legte dann eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „ Ich hätte ihnen nicht verziehen, wenn Sie gestorben wären, John. Atlantis braucht Sie mehr als Sie glauben."

John biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hätte mir das auch ziemlich übel genommen." Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Allerdings ist da ist noch etwas, was mir während der Reise nicht mitgeteilt wurde oder was man mir nicht erzählen wollte."

Elisabeth zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Offensichtlich hatte General Landry Sie auch darüber informiert. „Es geht um Acastus Kolya, richtig? John, Glauben Sie wirklich, dass er auf der Erde aufgetaucht ist, und Sie nicht nur einer..."

„Nein, ich bin keiner Illusion oder Halluzination erlegen, wenn Sie das meinen", John verzog das Gesicht. „Auch wenn ich mir auf der Reise manchmal gewünscht hätte, dass ich das wäre. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Elisabeth - ich habe nicht vor, ihm gleich wieder hinter her zu jagen, sondern ich möchte einfach nur wissen, ob er noch einmal auf der Erde aufgetaucht ist."

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte dann. „General Landry hat mir schon angedeutet, dass Sie das vermutlich wissen wollen. Die Nachforschungen des Stargate Kommandos haben inzwischen ergeben, dass Kolya ganz offensichtlich in die Hände der Goa'uld geraten ist, vermutlich sogar in die Ba'als."

„Ich habe Berichte über den letzten überlebenden Systemlord der Goa'uld gelesen." John nickte. „Er ist trickreich, schlau und hat selbst SG-1 schon mehrfach zu schaffen gemacht." Er holte tief Luft. „Wenn dem so ist, dann könnte es fast sein, dass er Kolya für seine Zwecke benutzen wird, und wir den Genii vielleicht eines Tages wiedersehen werden."

Nachdenklich starrte er an Elisabeth vorbei auf die Treppe und versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen und zu deuten. Nicht mehr länger brodelte ihn ihm der Zorn und beherrschte sein Denken. Was ihm Kolya angetan hatte, würde er nie vergessen, aber er war über die Schmerzen - und vor allem die Angst - hinweg.

„John, das sind alles nur Vermutungen. Wir haben keine Beweise." Elisabeth Weir wirkte besorgt.

„Ich will nur vorbereitet sein", sagte er leise. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, denn hinter ihm erklangen vertraute Stimmen und Schritte. Er drehte sich um „Ronon!" begrüßte er den bärtigen Hünen, der ihn sofort an seine Brust drückte, was in Anbetracht seiner Wunde unangenehm schmerzte. „Au! Nicht, Ronon ..."

Die Begrüßung mit Teyla war etwas weniger stürmisch. Die feingliedrige dunkelhäutige Frau mit braunen Haaren legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme und neigte den Kopf. John tat es ihr gleich. „John, herzlich Willkommen."

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen."

Und auch Rodney McKay hatte seine Arbeit liegen gelassen Er trat nun aus einem der Seitengänge und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Als Einziger starrte er sofort auf die Narbe unter seiner Kehle und schluckte. „Wie ich sehe, haben sie es in ihrem Urlaub ja ganz schön wild getrieben. Das war wohl einmal wieder eine echte Sheppard-Sache", versteckte McKay seine Besorgnis hinter einer spöttischen Bemerkung. „Sie können wohl nicht genug davon bekommen, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen."

„Ja, das war wohl wieder eines meiner verwegenen Abenteuer", ging John auf ihn ein und lachte. „Schließlich kann ich nicht ohne sein." Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst und blickte in die Runde. Die Anderen erwiderten seinen Blick fest und warmherzig und so wich auch die letzte Anspannung aus ihm. "Trotzdem war der Urlaub auf der Ende nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was ich hier habe." Sah er da nicht Zustimmung in den Augen der anderen? „Ich bin jedenfalls froh, wieder hier und unter Freunden zu sein. Hier, auf Atlantis."


End file.
